


Velitas

by Demeraude



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Science Fiction, Muggles, Smart Harry, Time Travel, Unspeakables
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-02
Updated: 2016-01-28
Packaged: 2018-04-29 14:52:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 16,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5131679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Demeraude/pseuds/Demeraude
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lorsqu'Harry, 30 ans, se réveille en 1984 dans son petit corps, il ne se doute pas encore qu'il va amener révolution et réforme moldus aux sorciers. Ici 170 ans d'histoire.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Le Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Disclamer : Pas à moi, mais a J.K Rowling, etc.
> 
> À la base, cela était censé être un one-shot. Bon, disons qu'il a trainé en longueur un peu et j'ai dû (et décidé) le séparer en trois parties (nous pourrions presque parler de prologue, du chapitre et de l'épilogue). Mais tout ça pour dire qu'à la base, ce n'est pas du tout une fic multi-chapitres. Donc, plusieurs points dans l'histoire auraient mérité d'être élaborés, mais ne le sont pas. Plusieurs choses sont implicites plutôt qu'explicites. Il y a beaucoup plus de discours indirects que directs et la narration est un peu différente qu'une fic à chapitre. Aussi, il y a de nombreux sauts dans le temps (je peux résumer trois années en deux paragraphes). Donc. C'est ça. L'écriture de fanfiction sert à se faire plaisir, et peut-être partager ce bonheur avec d'autres si on en sent l'envie. Mettre nos rêves et espoirs sur « papiers », etc. Cette histoire n'a pas pour but d'être possible ou réaliste, mais plaisante et amusante. Je ne suis pas non plus un auteur professionnel.
> 
> Mais bien sûr, j'espère que ça va vous plaire, évidemment. ^^
> 
> PS : Désoler pour les fautes de grammaire. Je me suis relu à n'en plus finir, mais c'est sûr que certaines auront échappé au radar. Vous avez aussi mes excuses pour toutes erreurs d'affichage, c'est mon premier travail posté sur ce site.

Harry Potter, 29 ans, chef des aurors, se retourna pour la énième fois dans son lit, jetant un regard de côté au cadran sur sa table de chevet. 23H19. Et bien, plus que 41 minutes et il allait avoir 30 ans. Une nouvelle décennie.

Le problème dans le monde sorcier, c'est que vieillir ne voulait rien dire, autre qu'à chaque année qui passe, le nombre de personnes plus vielles que vous diminue et le nombre de personnes plus jeunes augmente. Dans le monde moldu, les gens couraient de manière perpétuelle après l'innovation, un satellite qui allait être lancé à telle date, une nouvelle découverte médicale miraculeuse, les échanges interculturels dus à la mondialisation, et quand les hommes allaient-ils pouvoir marcher sur mars, déjà? Ils s'étaient déjà rendus sur la Lune il y a plus de 40 ans. Bien sûr, les sorciers ne s'en étaient pas rendu compte. Ils étaient toujours à essayer de comprendre comment faisaient les avions pour voler sans magie. Pour les rares qui étaient intéressés. C'était déprimant. Dans le monde sorcier, les vieilles générations se contentaient de regarder la nouvelle génération apprendre exactement la même chose qu'eux à l'école, et ce, depuis plus de 300 ans, lorsque le statut du secret était entré en vigueur. Évidemment, à cette époque, le monde sorcier avait été beaucoup plus avancé que le monde moldu. Ils ne s'étaient jamais rendu compte que ce n'était plus le cas, pas vraiment.

Harry se demanda si des sorciers étaient morts avec les bombes nucléaires durant la Seconde Guerre mondiale. En tant que chef des aurors, il s'était rendu une fois au Japon à une conférence sur la sécurité, et le ministère japonais avait semblé tout aussi retardé. Sans doute avaient-ils imputé la tragédie à une sombre magie noire de Grindelwald, et bon débarras qu'il soit en prison, parce qu'ils n'auraient plus jamais de problèmes.

Harry soupira à nouveau. 23H26. Ce n'était pas tant le recul technologique du monde sorcier qui l'agaçait tant que la stagnation des valeurs. Les modes de communications n'avaient pas changé, restant principalement avec les hiboux et autres oiseaux dans le même style, lents et certainement pas pour les voyages intercontinentaux. Il se souvenait du temps qu'avait prit Hedwige à amener une lettre à Sirius et à revenir, l'été entre la troisième et la quatrième année, du temps où son parrain avait été hors du pays et à un endroit tropical. La poudre de cheminette n'était pas commode, on ne pouvait pas parler longtemps sur ses genoux et c'était plutôt sale avec toute cette suie, sans compter le fait qu'il soit impossible de traîner une cheminée dans sa poche. Et les miroirs qu'avaient utilisés son père et Sirius? Harry n'en avait jamais vu d'autres après toutes ces années, même dans son poste clé du ministère. Sans doute un ancien héritage des familles Potter ou Black, ou alors, encore plus probablement, un exemplaire unique de leur fabrication, comme la carte des maraudeurs.

Et ce manque de communication amenait une stagnation des valeurs et une fermeture sur le monde. Le peuple sorcier était plus raciste que beaucoup d'autres, ne serait-ce qu'en prenant en compte l'aristocratie sang-pure (hypocrites de toute manière, à ce stade, toutes les familles avaient du sang moldu quelque part, même les Malfoy) et leur point de vue des nés-de-moldus, sans même parler des moldus eux-mêmes. Le traditionalisme sorcier était parfois si écrasant que s'en était insupportable.

C'était malheureusement ce qui avait causé sa rupture avec Ginny, peu de temps après la mort – définitive - de Voldemort. Lorsqu'ils avaient commencé à se fréquenter, il se battait contre l'autorité du ministère, ouvertement contre Voldemort, à défendre le monde sorcier. Il était un _héros._ Après la bataille finale, il avait arrêté de se battre pour le peuple. Il avait plus qu'amplement fait sa part, et se demandait simplement s'il devait prendre ses ASPIC ou aller directement faire sa formation d'auror, comme on lui avait proposé. Il n'avait pas donné d'interview pour le moral du peuple, n'avait pas tenté de faire d'apparition héroïque au ministère pour remettre de l'ordre dans l'administration, n'avait pas travaillé à la réhabilitation des nés-de-moldus. Ginny n'avait pas compris - pourquoi n'avait-il pas continué à être un héros? Il _l'était,_ il devait faire son travail! Dumbledore n'avait jamais cessé de défendre activement les droits des sorciers, et les autres héros dans les histoires sorcières non plus! Harry avait tenté de lui expliquer qu'il n'était pas un héros, simplement un citoyen britannique sorcier qui avait fait son devoir - en plus de remplir cette foutue prophétie - et qu'il voulait maintenant revenir à cette vie de simple citoyen.

Ginny, pour une raison ou une autre, l'avait mal pris. Elle avait eu le béguin pour un héros, était tombée amoureuse d'un gentil garçon qui avait l'avantage supplémentaire d'être un héros... mais qui avait cessé de l'être à ses yeux, qui retombait dans la normalité. Ce n'était pas comment elle l'avait vue, elle avait toujours eu certaines attentes, sans peut-être même s'en apercevoir elle-même, et maintenant il ne cadrait plus dans l'image qu'elle avait de lui.

Ils s'étaient séparés. Cela n'avait pas été très catastrophique et il n'avait pas de mauvaises ententes entre eux, ils pourraient même se dire amis - mais c'était différent d'avant qu'ils ne soient ensemble, et même si les Weasley étaient toujours sa deuxième famille, le Terrier n'avait plus tout à fait la même saveur. Surtout avec la mort de Fred. Ensuite, Ron et Hermione s'étaient mariés, avaient fait leur vie, eurent des enfants… Harry était heureux pour eux – de manière authentique -, mais c'était différent, aussi.

Depuis, il était tombé dans la routine. Il avait finalement décidé de directement aller à la formation d'auror, dans le but de continuer à faire quelque chose de sa vie, d'avoir une utilité. Il avait rapidement grimpé les échelons, et à peine plus de dix ans plus tard – et toujours célibataire sans enfant - était devenu le chef. Il fallait dire qu'après la guerre, le nombre d'auror avait été dramatiquement bas.

Et il _s'ennuyait_. Terriblement. Les deux ou trois premières années de services avaient été intéressantes à un certain point, apprendre le métier, ses collègues… pour se rendre compte que tout était toujours pareil. Les méthodes criminelles ne changeaient pas, ni le style de criminel, ni les crimes, ni les mobiles, ni les armes. Au travail, il y avait en fait plus de paperasse à remplir au sujet des arrestations et autre que de véritables enquêtes et activités de terrain à mener. Les délinquants se contentaient dans 99% des cas de répéter les erreurs de leurs prédécesseurs, et les aurors avaient fini par savoir tous leurs trucs après un certain nombre de décennies. Et à devenir incapable d'improvisation.

Et cela, plus que tout, était le summum de l'ennui. En devenant auror, il avait espéré un certain travail de cerveau, un peu comme tous les plans et suppositions qu'il avait dû faire dans ses années à Poudlard et à la chasse aux horcruxes. Au contraire de ce que beaucoup croyaient, il _aimait_ faire preuve de réflexion. Résoudre des mystères, faire des plans. Il n'avait pas été un très bon élève; dans les champs d'études qui ne l'intéressaient _pas_. Il n'avait cependant jamais eu aucune difficulté à devenir premier de classe en cours de défense contre les forces du mal et dans sa formation auror. En fait, il avait _aimé_ apprendre cela. Il n'avait jamais non plus rechigné devant la recherche lorsqu'il croyait qu'il y avait un intérêt, comme avec Nicholas Flamel et le tournoi des trois sorciers. Il blâmait son manque d'intérêt pour l'étude dans les autres matières sur les Dursley et sur le fait qu'il avait toujours semblé être trop en danger de mort à Poudlard pour vraiment porter attention à quelque chose aussi trivial qu'une note d'histoire ou d'astronomie. Parce qu'il aurait sûrement pu être un des meilleurs de son année, avec un peu d'encouragement. Et un meilleur ami roux un plus porté vers la réussite scolaire, malgré le désir de celui-ci de se distinguer de ses frères.

Malheureusement, il semblait que dans le monde sorcier, même lorsque vous vouliez faire preuve d'intelligence et d'initiative, il n'y avait simplement pas de situation où cela s'appliquait. Même en tant que chef du groupe chargé de faire respecter les lois (primitives et ayant besoin d'une remise à neuf, à son avis).

Donc, il était là, à commencer à déprimer deux minutes avant son trentième anniversaire. Si seulement il y avait un moyen de donner un bon coup de pied dans le derrière des sorciers – britanniques comme ceux du reste du monde.

C'est à ce moment, au premier coup de minuit, que sa chambre fut remplie de lumière aveuglante et qu'il sentit une impression de _tombée_ …

***

Il se redressa en sursaut et regarda fébrilement autour de lui. L'endroit était familier… mais il n'arrivait pas à le placer. Il tourna donc son attention sur lui-même.

Pour se rendre compte qu'il portait un vêtement de Dudley et qu'il avait, au meilleur de sa connaissance, rapetissé de manière significative.

Stupéfait, il réalisa où il était; le placard sous l'escalier. Qui était significativement plus grand que la dernière fois qu'il l'avait vu.

Rapidement, il fit un constat de la situation; autant qu'il le savait, il n'était pas drogué, malade, endormi, n'avait pas fait partie d'expériences hallucinogènes et n'avait en général aucune idée de ce qu'il se passait. Soufflant, il se redressa lentement, et se tourna vers la porte.

« Alohomora », chuchota-t-il. Heureusement, la magie obéit.

Une bonne chose que le _contrôle_ magique soit une affaire mentale et non pas physique, contrairement à la _puissance_ magique. Les merveilles de la maturité et de la confiance en ses capacités.

Allant rapidement dans le couloir, il s'élança dans la cuisine, espérant que la tante Pétunia de la mise en scène ou de son inconscient ou de quoi que ce soit avait toujours l'habitude de garder un calendrier sur le réfrigérateur et de cocher les jours.

Il fut heureux de voir que oui. La page était ouverte sur le mois de juillet, les jours de barrés laissant supposer qu'on était le 31.

De l'année 1984. Il eut à peine le temps de se sentir stupéfait avant d'attendre un doux bruit de transplanage venir du devant de la maison. Sursautant, il se retourna brusquement vers la porte d'entrer, faisant furieusement tourner son cerveau pour savoir ce qui se passait. Il ne pensait pas qu'aucun sorcier n'avait jamais visité le jour de son quatrième anniversaire… Il s'élança vers la fenêtre avant, écartant doucement les rideaux.

Un langue-de-plomb, dans la robe d'uniforme gris-noir standard. Et bien, c'était inattendu. L'homme – ou la femme – regardait la maison avant d'avoir son attention détournée ailleurs, pour retourner vers la maison, seulement pour se détourner à nouveau, et revenir…

La protection du sang de sa mère semblait l'atteindre seulement de manière partielle, laissant le fonctionnaire du ministère apparemment un peu confus. Il restait à savoir pourquoi les protections ne semblaient pas capables de savoir si l'autre était un allié – et donc le laisser être parfaitement conscient de la maison - ou un ennemi – et donc inconscient de celle-ci.

La seule réponse logique était que le langue-de-plomb ne savait pas lui-même et était venu enquêter en étant prêt à toutes éventualités, sans savoir ce qui l'attendait. Prenant une décision, Harry se dirigea résolument vers la porte.

***

Harry regarda l'homme – le capuchon muni d'un sortilège d'obscurcissement et le modificateur de voix rendaient impossible l'identification du sexe, mais la physiologie semblait masculine - assis de l'autre côté de la table de la cuisine, à le fixer.

« Et bien, M. Potter, je dois dire que dans l'état actuel de nos connaissances, nous ne sommes pas en moyen de vous retourner là d'où vous venez. L'énergie que nous avons détectée à votre arrivé était semblable à toute énergie dégagée lors de bouleversements temporels, comme avec nos retourneurs de temps, mais il y avait une différence qui semblait impliquer un déplacement de l' _espace_ , également. Tout laisse croire que vous ne venez pas vraiment du futur, mais d'un futur _alternatif_. D'un autre univers. Et non seulement cela, mais seule votre conscience semble avoir fait le voyage et non pas quoique ce soit de matériel. Votre ancien corps doit toujours être dans votre ancienne dimension, mort ou dans le même état que s'il avait subi le baiser du détraqueur. C'est juste un de ces mystères du monde que nous n'avons pas encore réussi à comprendre. Il n'y a rien que nous ne puissions faire. Je suis désolé. »

Harry pinça les lèvres et jeta un bref coup d'œil par la fenêtre pour ne pas regarder l'homme. Il faisait presque jour; les Dursley allaient bientôt se lever. Il avait passé toute la nuit à dire son histoire; la première chose que lui avait dite son compagnon en entrant dans la maison était que le département des mystères avait détecté des énergies temporelles, et qu'ils savaient que quelque chose d'inattendu était arrivé. Harry savait que les langue-de-plombs étaient des gens discrets pour avoir travaillé au ministère pendant plus de dix ans et que ceux-ci ne disaient absolument rien à moins qu'on ne leur demande directement. En fait, il était presque certain qu'ils étaient indépendants du reste du bâtiment et de toute façon il voulait un avis professionnel de ce qui lui était arrivé.

« Et maintenant? Puisque je suis coincé ici, je dois juste faire comme si rien n'était jamais arrivé, essayer de ne pas bouleverser le cours du temps? »

Harry aurait juré avoir entendu un reniflement de dérision venir du capuchon.

« Certainement pas, M. Potter. Premièrement, vous êtes dans un autre monde, il vous est donc impossible de _bouleverser_ quoi que ce soit. Les règles normales des voyages temporels ne s'appliquent pas. Deuxièmement, avec toutes ces connaissances que vous venez de partager avec moi, croyez-vous vraiment que nous ne ferons rien? Bien sûr que non. De ce que je peux comprendre, il n'y a aucune différence entre nos deux mondes, autre votre arrivé, alors nous avons beaucoup de travail prédéterminé à faire. Pensez à ce que vous voulez faire de votre nouvelle vie, et vous m'en reparlerez lorsque je reviendrai demain soir. »

***

La journée de son quatrième anniversaire alla rondement. Il était trop jeune pour faire la cuisine ou des tâches ménagères physiquement exigeantes, alors tout ce qu'il avait à faire était de se faire oublier, ce qui était très bien avec Harry. La situation était plus que surréaliste, cependant. Il décida de rester toute la journée dans son placard, ne sortant que pour manger, et attendre le retour de l'homme toujours non identifié. Heureusement, sa réflexion intensive fit passer la journée assez rapidement.

« Donc M. Potter. Voudrez-vous bien partager vos pensées? »

Harry sourit tranquillement. Il aimerait bien savoir qui était cet homme; il semblait absolument impossible à choquer et très vif d'esprit.

« Et bien, j'aimerais bien sûr trouver une méthode pour détruire Voldemort avant la date prévue, bien que je ne suis pas certain de comment encore; une journée est un peu serrée pour trouver une méthode de se suicider et de revenir de la mort sans utiliser les reliques. Autre que de gagner la guerre avec moins de perte que dans mon monde, je crois que je voudrais… » il se tut un instant, un peu gêné, sans savoir pourquoi « …m'instruire. Je vais aller à l'école primaire moldu, bien sûr, mais j'ai toujours senti que la perte du secondaire moldu était un vide dans mon éducation. Je n'ai jamais rien compris en science ou en maths… Sans compter que retourner à l'école primaire et refaire le cursus avec rien d'autre pour passer mon temps serait ennuyant à mort. Surtout que je ne pourrai sans doute commencer la chasse à Voldemort que lors de mon entré dans le monde sorcier dans quelques années. »

Il arrêta de parler, attendant le verdict.

« Admirable, M. Potter. Notre département à toujours été convaincu que l'éducation était la base d'une société, et la plupart des réformes de Poudlard venaient de nous, même si personne ne l'a jamais réalisé. Il en est de même de l'éducation moldu. La plomberie, les ascenseurs, le magicobus, la photographie, la radio… Les sorciers non jamais compris d'où cela venait. Vous me permettez de faire une proposition, M. Potter? »

« …bien sûr. »

« Devenez langue-de-plomb. »

Harry sentit sa mâchoire tomber. Après quelque instant à la remettre à la bonne place, il crut réussir à bafouiller quelque chose au sujet de ne pas être un chercheur.

« La recherche et développement est un seul aspect du département des mystères, M. Potter. Nous portons admirablement notre nom. Vous avez raison; vous n'êtes pas un chercheur, mais… moi non plus. Vous avez déjà entendu parler de MI-5, je suppose? »

Harry hocha bêtement la tête.

« Nous sommes pareils dans l'équivalent sorcier, sauf dans le fait que le ministre lui-même n'est pas au courant. Sauf pour les agents – nous nous appelons nous-mêmes ainsi – l'entièreté du reste du monde croit que nous ne sommes rien d'autre des chercheurs renfrognés. Nous sommes entièrement indépendants et servons la Grande-Bretagne de la manière qui nous semble efficace, et non pas politiquement correct. À ce stade, M. Potter, vous jurez le secret? Votre parole me suffira, pour l'instant.»

« Ou…Oui. Vous avez ma parole. »

« Bien. Alors, laissez-moi commencer un long monologue explicatif, si vous me pardonnez l'ennui. Le chef du département porte le nom de code Croaker pour le reste du monde. En fait, personne en dehors du département ne sait qu'il est le chef, ils pensent qu'il est un employé ordinaire. Le ministre et le reste du ministère croient que la chef de département est Delphysa Gecko, qui est en fait la recherchiste-en-chef. Nom de code Lézard, par ailleurs. Pas subtile, je sais, mais elle est une figure publique et n'en a pas de besoin. Comme je vous l'ai déjà dit, la section recherche et développement est simplement une partie de l'agence – nous appelons le département l'agence entre nous. R&D – notre abréviation de recherche/développement – est d'ailleurs la seule partie à être localisé au neuvième niveau du ministère, le reste est ailleurs dans un bâtiment connu de nous seuls, y compris le bureau de Croaker. Ensuite, sous les ordres de Croaker et de rang égal à Lézard, il y a les chefs d'équipe. Comparativement à R&D, TST – Travail Sur le Terrain – n'a pas de chef de section. Les agents de terrain sont répartis dans des équipes de travail et peuvent devenir chef d'équipe tout dépendant de leurs compétences et de la situation sur le territoire Britannique et du reste du monde. Lorsque leurs missions ou tâches sont accomplies, ou que la situation à rendu leurs interventions inutiles, les équipes sont dissoutes et les agents mit dans d'autres équipes. Certains peuvent devenir chefs d'équipe et d'autres perdre ledit poste. La constitution des équipes n'est jamais permanente, cependant, et change au gré des besoins des chefs d'équipe.»

L'homme se tut un instant pour prendre une inspiration, ou peut-être réordonner ses pensées. Harry lui fit signe d'attendre un instant et se rendit dans la cuisine pour faire du thé. Il revint quelque temps plus tard avec une tasse dans chaque main.

« Merci, M. Potter. R&D est règlementé un peu de la même manière, si ce n'est qu'il y a des équipes de projet et non pas de travail. Les chefs de projets sont sous Lézard et coordonnent les agents de recherche qui leur sont affectés. Les chefs de projet ont moins de pouvoir dans le département que les chefs d'équipe, mais ils n'en ont pas de besoin. Lézard est celle qui décide quels projets sont les plus pertinents et prend en considération les propositions de projet de la part des autres agents de recherches. Les agents de terrain et les informateurs peuvent aussi faire des propositions, mais c'est plus rare. Et elle a bien sûr sa propre équipe de projet. »

Le langue-de-plomb – l'agent - prit une longue gorgée de son thé avant de continuer.

« Finalement, la troisième section, les informateurs, les moins organisés et ceux qui portent le moins bien leurs noms, d'une certaine manière. Nous songeons en fait à faire d'eux des agents de terrains et à abolir la troisième section, mais en attendant… Chacun d'eux est directement sous Croaker et de rang égal aux agents de terrain ou de recherche de base. Ils ne sont pas si nombreux; à l'heure actuelle, seulement neuf. Un qui travail au ministère en tant qu'oubliator, deux aurors, une guérisseuse de St-Mangouste, un joueur de quidditch professionnel, un commerçant du chemin de traverse, un de pré-au-lard, un secrétaire du ministre et un qui travail au département de la coopération magique internationale. Ils doivent principalement nous renseigner sur toutes les informations qu'ils jugent pertinentes, peu importe leurs natures. Par exemple, Madeleine, la guérisseuse, nous tient au courant des avancements en médecine sorcière, aussi rares sont-elles. Les informateurs peuvent aussi à l'occasion se joindre à des équipes de travail ou de recherche. »

Nouvelle gorgée de thé.

« Bien sûr, le ministère est seulement au courant du travail de certains agents de terrain et de recherche. Le véritable nom de Madeleine n'a rien à voir avec son nom de code et son travail à l'hôpital ne l'empêche pas de travailler pour nous. Comme vous le savez, nous ne sommes pas en manque de retourneur de temps. Nous payons également les employés sans que le ministère ne le sache. La répartition des richesses est gérée par les départements, non les bureaux du ministre, et les gobelins sont très discrets. Nous utilisons également beaucoup moins d'argent pour les recherches que nous ne le faisons croire, nous pouvons donc avoir plus d'employés que prévu par le conseiller financier du ministre. »

Harry pouvait presque entendre le sourire dans la voix de l'autre; et était parfaitement d'accord avec le sentiment.

« Voici donc ce que je propose, M. Potter. En tant qu'ancien chef des aurors, vous feriez un agent de terrain relativement parfait. Vous entreriez dans le monde sorcier beaucoup plus vite que prévu, même si l'agence sera la seule à le savoir, et j'ai même quelques idées au sujet de votre… problème de suicide. Qu'est-ce que vous en pensez? »


	2. Le Chapitre

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voici la partie deux, nettement plus longue que la première et moins que la troisième.

Six mois plus tard, Harry était dans son bureau dans le Bâtiment U, à Londres. De l'extérieur, il avait l'air d'un immeuble à appartements moldus chic tout ce qu'il y a de plus ordinaire. De l'intérieur, cependant, c'était un complexe à bureaux des plus impressionnants. La signification du nom restait pour lui un mystère, mais ce n'était guère important.

En tant que chef d'équipe et élément essentiel de l'opération « élimination permanente de M. Tom Jedusors », mission prioritaire, il avait eu droit à un des rares bureaux privés inoccupés du 10e étage, le plus haut, là où était situé la salle de conférence principale et certains autres bureaux, entre autres ceux de Lézard et de Croaker (quel choc cela avait été de découvrir que l'homme qui s'était assis dans sa maison pendant deux nuits consécutives était le chef de l'agence!).

Le bureau n'était pas très grand, mais pratique. Il avait une grande fenêtre qui occupait presque toute la place du mur extérieur – à la droite lorsqu'assis au bureau - donnant sur Londres et l'immeuble moldu était éclairé et chauffé entièrement à l'électricité, ce qui était un bonus. La seule cheminée était à la salle blindée au deuxième sous-sol, pour la poudre de cheminette. Les prises de courant étaient également très pratiques pour les machines à café et autres, même si le corps d'Harry était trop jeune pour cela.

Il attendait avec impatience l'avancement technologique pour pouvoir convaincre Croaker de se procurer des ordinateurs qui en vaudraient la peine. 1984 était un peu trop tôt pour l'usage qu'en feraient les sorciers, cependant. Il avait réussi à faire voir les avantages du téléphone, cependant. Le sien était innocemment sur le coin du bureau.

Sur le mur opposé à la fenêtre se trouvait sa bibliothèque. Pour l'instant, elle était principalement remplie de livres scolaires moldus de niveau primaire et secondaire. Avec l'aide du retourneur temporel qui pendait désormais de manière presque permanente à son cou comme presque tout autre agent, Harry avait déjà atteint le niveau des A-levels dans presque toutes les matières – grâce à 12 heures dans le placard sous l'escalier et douze dans son bureau en même temps. Il ya avait également quelques livres sur les lois sorcières, la défense contre les forces du mal et certains manuels moldus de niveaux universitaires qu'Harry avait commencé à lire après avoir passé à travers ses sciences du A-levels (il s'était, à sa grande surprise, découvert une passion pour le sujet – qui aurait cru que la biologie et la physique étaient si intéressantes?). Sur le mur en face du bureau d'Harry, à côté de sa porte, se tenait une table basse avec deux plantes vertes, un dragon rouge et noir en terre cuite, un ensemble à thé et un tableau moldu représentant un paysage quelconque sur le mur. Dans le fond, derrière le siège d'Harry, deux classeurs et une plus grande plante coincée dans le coin contre la fenêtre et un des dits classeurs. Dans lequel Harry était maintenant en train de fouiller.

Il y avait déjà plusieurs dossiers minoritaires et/ou personnels en cours. _Sirius, Queudver, Finances, Scolarité, Réforme, Projets R &D, Magenmagot et Justice magique, Parlement moldu…_

Celui qui l'intéressait, cependant, portait la mention _Jedusors_ , et contenait toutes références à celui-ci. Il le prit et alla s'assoir, dans le but d'y glisser le message qu'il avait trouvé dans la boîte aux lettres à l'extérieur de la porte de son bureau en arrivant ce matin.

_Vélitas,_

_L'anneau Gaunt a été récupéré. Transférée à R &D pour étude convenue._

_James_

C'était de bonne nouvelle. Après six mois, les gars de R&D avaient finalement réussi à percer les protections sans danger. James, le nom de code simple d'un des deux aurors travaillant pour eux, avait été celui chargé du transport de l'anneau et d'envoyer celui-ci au neuvième niveau du ministère. Cela signifiait que tout allait aller beaucoup plus vite à partir de maintenant, cependant.

***

Harry se réveilla, assommé, de sa récente mort clinique. Madeleine, la guérisseuse qui était entrée par infraction dans un hôpital moldu dans le but d'arrêter son cœur et puis de le réanimer dix secondes plus tard dans un environnement contrôlé, poussa le petit vivarium à serpent sous son nez.

« Bonjour? » fit Harry de manière hésitante à la bestiole.

Madeleine hocha sa tête capuchonnée.

« C'est un succès. Plus un seul gramme de fourchelang en vous. »

Qui aurait cru que ça serait si simple? Pas Dumbledore, c'était certain. Les sorciers.

***

Harry, Croaker et Blitis – l'oubliator s'étant servi de son retourneur temporel pour ne pas être remarqué absent à son quart de travail – se tenaient recroquevillés dans l'atrium sous une cape d'invisibilité juste assez grande pour deux hommes et un enfant, serrant étroitement leurs baguettes. C'était une chance qu'un fabricant de baguettes avait déjà été un agent, et que l'agence était parfaitement capable de faire ses propres baguettes, car Harry n'allait pas avoir sa véritable officielle avant plusieurs années.

Après quelques minutes d'attentes tortueuses, leur cible arriva finalement en vue. Lucius Malefoy, 29 ans. Trois imperiums chuchotés plus tard et ils étaient tous les quatre à la limite des protections du manoir de celui-ci.

L'homme rentra et sortit sans heurte avec le journal de Jedusors dans sa main et Blitis pointa sa baguette dans sa direction pour faire ce qu'il faisait de mieux. Lucius allait même oublier n'avoir jamais vu le journal de sa vie. 15 minutes après le début de l'opération et ils étaient tous de retour au deuxième sous-sol du Bâtiment U.

***

Harry, sous l'influence du polynectar lui donnant l'apparence d'un châtain clair quelconque, se dirigea d'un pas énergique vers la librairie après avoir transplané au chemin de Traverse. Tante Pétunia avait apparemment cru qu'un cinquième anniversaire était un bon âge pour commencer la lessive, et il avait décidé d'utiliser son retourneur de temps pour aller au chemin de traverse plutôt que retourner étudier ses livres d'universités au bureau. Il avait des choses à prendre en charge de toute façon.

Marmonnant, il passa sa main dans sa poche en essayant d'évaluer son argent comptant. Il avait le revenu normal de tout agent, mais il était automatiquement versé dans son compte et un Harry Potter de 5 ans allant seul à la banque était juste trop de problème. Les gobelins ne cligneraient pas des yeux, mais les autres clients, certainement. Sans compter que Dumbledore, aux dernières nouvelles, avait actuellement sa clé (pourquoi, par ailleurs?) et Harry pouvait très bien attendre son entrée à Poudlard pour la récupérer. Il avait donc dû demander à l'avance à Croaker de lui donner son argent de ce mois-ci en liquide.

Poudlard était la raison de sa visite, cependant. Il avait beau travailler très fort dans le but de passer pour un prodige moldu, mais ses études magiques devaient suivre le rythme. Il avait bien sûr les études d'un sixième année se destinant à être auror, mais il allait devoir exceller dans toutes les matières pour être réellement pris aussi au sérieux qu'il le voulait.

Donc, la librairie, dans le but de commencer à étudier l'histoire de la magie. Ça ne devait pas être si difficile, son étude de l'histoire moldu avait été remarquablement facile.

Il finit par atteindre le bon rayon et fut surpris du grand choix. Mais, Binns n'était pas un indicateur et avec la tendance sang-pur, les jeunes sorciers devaient être beaucoup plus savants dans cette matière que ne le laissait supposer leur concentration en classe. Désavantage pour les nés-de-moldus à nouveau, apparemment.

Il erra pendant une dizaine de minutes, essayant de trouver un livre objectif et pas à mourir d'ennui. Il finit par trouver ce qu'il cherchait sur la rangée du fond, au bout de l'aller, presque caché par les autres livres. Assez épais, il était, apparemment, l'unique exemplaire de la librairie;

_Histoire du monde; moldus et sorciers, un tout indissociable,_ par Dave Carter.

***

Harry, à nouveau sous polynectar d'un homme quelconque, avança jusqu'aux grilles de Poudlard, accompagné de James et de Brouillard, ce dernier étant un agent de terrain standard qui était apparemment un professeur d'anglais moldu dans sa vie civile. Cette fois, il portait l'uniforme langue-de-plomb standard en entier, avec capuchon, sortilège d'obscurcissement et modificateur de voix activés. Sur son sein gauche était brodé le nom Vélitas, son nom de code.

Il espérait que Dumbledore n'allait pas faire trainer les choses. Il rentrait à l'école moldu la semaine prochaine et soupçonnait que sa vie civile allait devenir mouvementée durant un certain temps.

Harry vit finalement Hagrid se dépêcher vers eux, ayant l'air incertain de comment traiter les trois hommes sans identité. Il finit par incliner la tête de manière polie, ce qu'ils rendirent tous les trois cordialement, et Hagrid les amena rapidement au bureau de Dumbledore sans autre cérémonie. Le chemin se fit rapidement et en silence.

« Entré » fit la voix de Dumbledore après qu'Hagrid eu cogné.

Le garde-chasse se tourna vers eux.

« Bien, salut, alors… »

Il partit rapidement sans entendre de réponse, visiblement mal à l'aise.

« Ha. Prenez un siège, je vous en pris. »

Dumbledore était visiblement curieux de voir ce qu'ils voulaient de lui. La lettre qu'avait envoyée Harry n'avait pas été très explicite; seulement qu'il voulait le rencontrer au sujet d'une irrégularité détectée à l'école. Il tendit sa main.

« Vélitas, professeur. Heureux de vous rencontrer. »

« De même. Puis-je vous offrir du thé à tous les trois? »

« Je crains que non; nous sommes malheureusement sur un horaire serré. Mes deux collègues et moi-même sommes venus ici aujourd'hui dus à de… nouveaux développements au sujet de la chambre des secrets. »

Dumbledore, qui avait failli échapper son thé, les fixa, bouche bée. Harry fit de son mieux pour ne pas être satisfait à la vue rarissime.

« Je… vois. …Vraiment? »

« Oui. Vous voulez venir avec nous rencontrer un basilic de 60 pieds? Comme vous avez pu le voir, James a emmené un serpent à faire chanter sous imperium et Brouillard un coq à faire chanter tout court. Intéressé? »

***

Il l'avait été. Après avoir admiré la chambre et le cadavre de la gigantesque bête, Dumbledore avait dû repartir finir les préparatifs de la rentrée dans deux semaines et demie.

Ce qui avait été le plan tout dû long. Le basilic était simplement une excuse pour rentrer à Poudlard avant 1991. Après avoir recueilli le plus de venin possible pour refaire les maigres réserves de l'agence et lassant le reste du cadavre intact, contrairement à ce qu'ils avaient prétendu, ils remontèrent précipitamment à la surface grâce à leurs balais. Portant chacun une cape d'invisibilité, Harry se rendit à la salle sur demande récupérer le diadème de Serdaigle alors que les deux autres se précipitaient au bureau de Binns, expérimenter sur celui-ci une nouvelle méthode créée par R&D grâce à la bague Gaunt.

Ils n'allaient pas l' _exorciser_ , ce qui l'aurait simplement forcé à quitter le château et à errer dans le monde sans but. Ils allaient simplement l'aider à finir son voyage vers le plan d'existence des morts. Il aurait fini par le faire après quelques millénaires de vie spectrale de toute façon.

Plus tard, Lézard accepta d'aller voir un historien co-auteur de _L'histoire de Poudlard_ après la demande du ministre, pour vanter l'efficacité d'un des départements du ministère – mais surtout élucider un nouveau mystère au sujet de Poudlard.

***

Harry était assis à son bureau, à lire le journal d'aujourd'hui, un petit sourire aux lèvres.

_Changement inattendu au corps professoral de Poudlard!_

_Par Gadwel Weldag_

_C'est avec surprise que la Gazette du sorcier à appris le passage définitif dans l'autre monde du défunt professeur Cuthbert Binns. En effet, les autres fantômes de l'école ont affirmé avoir senti son énergie se dissiper, prouvant que le professeur n'a pas été exorcisé par un quelconque ancien élève ayant coulé sa BUSE d'histoire. Toute l'équipe de la Gazette lui souhaite de finalement trouver la paix._

_Son remplaçant est un jeune né-de-moldu du nom de Dave Carter ayant fini il y a peu des études dites « universitaires » - une certaine sorte d'éducation moldu supérieure - en éducation, spécialisé en histoire, après avoir reçu un optimal à son ASPIC en histoire. Il aurait été recommandé par la chef du département des mystères au professeur Dumbledore, Delphysa Gecko, et les langue-de-plomb auraient même fourni un plan de cours provisoire en se fiant au livre publié par Carter, dû au court laps de temps entre la disparition du professeur Binns et le début des classes. Le département aurait apparemment fait de cet ouvrage une de leur référence historique. Certaines rumeurs circulent au ministère au sujet de revoir le contenu des examens des BUSE et ASPIC d'histoire pour prendre cela en compte, ainsi que le nombre d'années écoulées depuis le nouveau cursus d'histoire, sur une période de sept ans d'adaptations, si rien ne change dans la situation d'ici-là. Le professeur Binns n'avait jamais enseigné quoi que ce soit au sujet des 50 dernières années, ne changeant pas son programme depuis sa mort, et les changements étaient donc nécessaires de toute façon. La Gazette fait entièrement confiance au ministère dans ce dossier et souhaite bonne chance au professeur Carter._

_Bibliographie complète de Dave Carter, p.10_

_Théories au sujet de ses liens avec le département des mystères, p.11_

Harry sourit encore plus largement. Carter n'avait dû absolument rien comprendre lorsqu'il avait reçu la lettre de Dumbledore, et n'avait certainement pas su qu'il avait des liens avec les langue-de-plomb.

Il décrocha son téléphone. Lézard méritait des remerciements de vive voix. Et sans doute Croaker, pour avoir convaincu celle-ci. Et peut-être l'agent qui travaillait en temps que conseiller du ministre.

***

Harry était tranquillement assis au fond de sa classe lors de la première journée. Ignorant consciencieusement la maîtresse, il avait distraitement mis sur son pupitre des livres de génétique, biologie et physique de niveau universitaire. Il avait décidé d'essayer de quantifier l'énergie magique dans un système semblable aux Newtons, Watts, Pascals et Joules, mais n'avait pas eu beaucoup de succès pour l'instant. Également, il voulait essayer d'aider les agents de R&D au sujet de l'origine de la magie – une recherche en cours depuis plus de 300 ans – et de faire la lumière sur le concept des nés-de-moldus et des cracmols et trouver la véritable différence entre moldu et sorcier. Par pur intérêt scientifique de sa part.

Croaker lui avait dit que c'était fort probable qu'après la fin de la mission prioritaire au sujet de Jedusors, qu'il devienne lui-même chef de projet au R&D.

Mais de toute façon, ce n'était pas le but d'aujourd'hui. Il n'avait pas encore vraiment les connaissances pour cela. Il voulait simplement que la femme en avant de la classe remarque son choix de lecture et agisse en conséquence.

Cet après-midi, le directeur de l'école l'accueillit dans son bureau avec un sourire et une pile de feuilles. Le lendemain, il y avait non seulement son directeur, mais celui de l'école secondaire publique la plus proche et le psychologue de celle-ci, avec leurs propres tests à lui faire passer.

La semaine suivante, l'administration de l'université d'Oxford appelait des Dursley stupéfaits en même temps qu'un représentant du département de l'éducation britannique cognait à la porte.

***

L'université était géniale et ne semblait avoir que des avantages. En tant que prodige, il était gratuitement hébergé dans une famille d'accueil situé à côté du campus, ce qui était un bon pas pour se débarrasser des Dursley, qui avait accepté de le laisser partir puisque cela ne leur coûtait rien – l'université couvrait toutes les dépenses -, qu'il _partait_ au moins jusqu'à Noël et que le système était visiblement si intéressé à l'éduquer. Après ses résultats fulgurants aux tests – du moins pour un enfant de 5 ans – le recteur s'était lui-même arrangé pour créer un programme spécialisé pour répondre aux besoins d'Harry. Les psychologues et les médecins n'avaient pas réellement réussi à dire qu'est-ce qui avait de spécial avec lui – à 5 ans, le cerveau ne devrait être physiquement apte aux véritables raisonnements logiques – alors l'administration avait décidé de commencer par essaie et erreur.

Harry n'avait pas pu se décider s'il avait voulu un doctorat en génétique, en biologie moléculaire et cellulaire ou en physique énergétique. Il avait été très heureux lorsqu'on lui avait proposé un programme conjoint et la possibilité de faire les deux premiers (génétique et biologie) en même temps, et voir si c'était réalisable pour lui.

Pour être honnête, ça ne l'aurait pas été sans le retourneur de temps, ou s'il y aurait eu d'autres engagements – les choses le concernant à l'agence étaient plutôt au point mort pour l'instant, et il n'y avait rien de mieux à faire que d'étudier le programme. Le couple à la famille d'accueil (qui hébergeait deux enfants plus vieux souffrants de déficience intellectuelle) lui laissait également beaucoup plus de marge de manœuvre que les Dursley, lui permettant effectivement d'étudier. Il était bon, mais il n'était pas Hermione, non plus, et il perdit presque le rythme.

Presque. Après un mois d'adaptation, il avait déjà mangé l'équivalent d'un an d'étude. Le fait d'avoir toute une armée des meilleurs professeurs privés à sa disposition n'était pas non plus pour lui nuire, de même qu'une somme de travaux réduite et condensée. Ses deux thèses finales allaient devoir être tout aussi parfaites que n'importe quelles autres, cependant.

***

Autour de son sixième anniversaire, Harry, sous polynectar et uniforme langue-de-plomb complet, se tenait debout sur le pont du bateau fabriqué par le ministère, sous sortilège repousse-moldu pour éviter d'être prit par la garde côtière britannique.

Ses études lui avaient donné une idée. La méthode d'exécution était principalement physique – pas son sujet d'étude actuelle, mais il s'y connaissait assez bien – mais de toute façon, le résultat allait être d'ordre biologique.

L'idée allait également dans le sens de sa mission prioritaire et avait aussi convaincue presque tous les agents de R&D de passer leurs A-levels pour se rendre à l'université. Ce qui était un avantage non négligeable, inattendu et extraordinaire. Mais pas pertinent pour le moment.

La théorie avait également enchanté Fudge après que l'agent infiltré en tant que conseiller – Harry avait finalement appris que son nom de code était simplement « stylo » (était-ce juste lui ou le nombre de non-sang-pur dans l'agence était très grand?) – lui ait proposé. Bien sûr, il n'avait aucune idée qu'elle reposait sur le savoir moldu. L'opinion publique avait également été très heureuse, même si certains s'étaient demandé ce qui allait arriver à Azkaban.

Parce qu'il était presque certain d'avoir trouvé le moyen d'éradiquer les détraqueurs. Le plus loin que les sorciers ne soient jamais allés était le patronus. Il y a plusieurs siècles, tous les détraqueurs du globe – créés après une expérience britannique de résurrection/nécromancie ratée, apparemment - avaient pu être liés d'une manière maintenant oubliée au ministère de la magie britannique, en échange de manger le bonheur des prisonniers. Cela signifiait qu'une entente internationale n'avait pas été nécessaire pour tous les éradiquer, merci Merlin.

Quoi qu'il en soit, l'objectif était de les écraser sous très haute pression, pour que les molécules de leurs cellules – ou quoi que ce soit dont ils étaient faits, Harry ne pensait pas qu'ils étaient _vivants_ en soit - de leurs corps se détachent, ou, encore mieux, implosent.

Le problème était que les sorciers n'étaient pas trop doués ou équipés pour faire une application pratique d'une pression physique. Il y avait le sort _expulso_ et savaient comment écraser quelqu'un sous un amas de pierres, et c'était pas mal tout.

D'où sa présence sur le pont d'un cargo, accompagné de collèges agents, d'aurors, de représentants du bureau du ministre et d'un énorme conteneur ayant reçu un sort incassable temporaire contenant les quel que 237 détraqueurs du monde, qui y avaient été jetés à force de patronus, à voguer au-dessus de la fosse des Mariannes, profonde de quel que 11 km.

Les chances de succès avaient été impossibles à véritablement calculer, mais après que le conteneur fut jeté, le sort incassable dissipé après deux heures et que quelques centaines de fantômes d'âmes emprisonnées apparurent sur ou autour du pont, la mission fut considérée comme un succès. On procéda ensuite à convaincre les défunts qu'ils étaient maintenant libres, que c’était l'an 1986 et qu'ils ne devraient pas avoir peur de passer dans l'autre monde maintenant.

_J'espère que la vie va devenir plus facile en attendant que je te sorte de là, Sirius_ , pensa-t-il.

Plus tard, le baiser du détraqueur fut remplacé par la peine de mort par poison, mais tout le monde resta convaincu que c’était une amélioration. De plus, cela pourrait avoir été la seule façon d'empêcher un bon dans la criminalité. Prison à vie sans détraqueurs était bien moins effrayant que le baiser et plusieurs pourraient avoir perdu de leurs inhibitions.

***

\- _Nous avons réussi à l'avoir_ , fit la voix de Croaker dans le téléphone. _Lézard a eu un peu de difficulté à convaincre le ministre, mais après le bon de popularité que nous lui avons donné avec le coup des détraqueurs, Fudge se sentait d'humeur charitable. Ne me demandez pas quels arguments elle a utilisés, cependant. Quelque chose au sujet de recherches sur la marque des ténèbres._

\- Ce sont d'excellentes nouvelles. Il n'y a pas eu de complications ?

\- _Non. Bellatrix a été lavée, mise dans des vêtements propres et escortée par les aurors jusqu'au département au ministère, où James et Blitis ont prirent la relève. Elle était beaucoup trop amochée pour résister à leurs imperiums et les gobelins n'ont pas fait de cas à son apparition du tout. Nous avons récupéré la coupe en moins de deux et renvoyé Lestrange dans sa cellule encore plus vite, avec un trou dans sa mémoire._

\- Magnifique.

***

Le matin du trois juillet 1990, Harry, en plein uniforme, cogna à la porte du Terrier. L'année scolaire de Poudlard était finie depuis seulement quelques jours et il était certain que Percy serait présent – ainsi que Croûtard. M. Weasley ne devrait pas non plus être déjà parti au travail.

Des bruits de pas se firent entendre et la porte s'ouvrit sur Mme Weasley, qui le regarda avec surprise. Harry se força à ne pas réagir à sa présence.

« Oui ? » demanda-t-elle d'un ton plutôt incertain.

« Madame Molly Weasley ? » fit-il de manière formelle. Elle hocha la tête. Harry vit Arthur s'avancer par derrière.

« Je suis désolé de déranger votre petit-déjeuner, mais notre département a détecté certaines… irrégularités à votre domicile. Puis-je entrer ? »

Elle recula, semblant à la fois inquiète et méfiante. M. Weasley n'était guère mieux.

« Merci. »

Plus tard, lorsque Queudver reprit forme humaine dans la chambre de leur troisième fils – en l'absence de lui-ci -, ils devinrent beaucoup plus chaleureux envers lui.

***

La mise en place des procès d'à la fois Sirius et Pettigrew – même si tous les deux une formalité – prit un bon mois, dû principalement au battage médiatique et aux magouilles de politique. Finalement, le département de la justice magique demanda l'utilisation du véritaserum, après la proposition de Vélitas, le langue-de-plomb qui avait détecté l'irrégularité. Sirius accepta et Queudver, dû aux preuves incriminantes, n'eut pas la possibilité de refuser. Après deux semaines, Sirius fut libéré avec des excuses et 29 000 gallions de compensation (cela aurait pu être 30 000, mais Mme Bones avait donné 1000 gallions d'amende pour être un animagus non déclaré, ce qu'il n'était plus) et Pettigrew, en plus de perdre son ordre de Merlin, fut condamné à la prison à vie, échappant de peu à la peine de mort.

La vieille erreur de justice déplut à plusieurs personnes et bien vite, après un commentaire discret de la part de Vélitas, Amélia Bones rouvrit tous les anciens dossiers datant de la guerre. Le but initial était de s'assurer que plus personne n'était toujours en attente de procès à Azkaban. Cependant, à la suite de la tôlée médiatique et de l'opinion publique, elle put convaincre un ministre très malheureux et le magenmagot de refaire tous les procès de ceux accusés de complicité avec Voldemort en utilisant, cette fois, le véritaserum. Quelque chose qui n'aurait pas pu être fait normalement, mais les bureaux du ministre – y comprit un certain conseiller - semblaient croire que cela serait très bon pour revenir dans les bonnes grâces de la population.

Autant dire que trois mois plus tard, Macnair perdit bien vite son emploi, de même que Lucius Malefoy, qui ne pourrait plus jamais prétendre être gouverneur de Poudlard, et beaucoup d'autres. À la fin, personne ne sortit d'Azkaban. Severus Rogue s'en tira haut la main, cependant, et sortit de la salle d'audience en étant plus populaire qu'à son entrée, à sa grande consternation.

Vélitas – qui était en train de développer une réputation de langue-de-plomb flaireur d'injustice - réussit également à convaincre Bones de rouvrir le dossier d'Hagrid, maintenant que le mystère de la chambre des secrets était déjà résolu de toute façon.

***

Harry frappa à la porte de Barty Croupton Senior. Il aimait croire que personne n'était au-dessus de la justice, même s'il n'était pas lui-même le plus brillant des exemples.

« Je suis désolé de déranger votre petit-déjeuner, mais notre département a détecté certaines… irrégularités à votre domicile. Puis-je entrer ? »

***

Sirius resta à Saint-Mangouste dix mois et demi, ce qu'Harry considéra comme étant un peu dément. Il y avait eu un mois de conditionnement physique, et tout le reste avait été passé avec les guérisseurs d'esprits, sur le même étage que les parents de Neville, mais pas dans la même pièce. Lorsqu'il reçut finalement son congé de l'hôpital Harry était en train de travailler d'arrache-pied sur la finalisation de ses deux thèses pour pouvoir commencer Poudlard dans trois mois. Il avait l'intention de travailler sur ses cours universitaires de physique pendant son temps à Poudlard – de manière plus modérée.

Vélitas attendait Sirius dans le hall d'entrée de Saint-Mangouste.

Il avait l'air plus sain qu'Harry ne l'avait jamais vu. Peut-être c'était parce qu'il avait subi uniquement cinq ans de détraqueur à la place de douze, qu'il était sorti de prison trois ans en avance, qu'il avait été dans un hôpital presque durant une année entière ou parce qu'il était _libre_ dans tous le sens du mot, mais la différence – pas juste sur le plan physique – était incroyable. Le fait que Pettigrew ait été effectivement puni devait aider. Pour tourner la page ou un truc du genre.

Le Remus Lupin marchant à ses côtés devait aider également. Harry s'avança.

« M. Black ? Je suis Vélitas. Je crains de devoir prendre un peu de votre temps. »

Sirius sourit. Un sourire bien moins dérangé qu'il ne l'avait jamais été. Harry sentit un pincement au cœur de n'avoir jamais réellement réalisé comment _son_ Sirius avait été mal en point.

« J'ai entendu dire que vous être le plomb à remercier pour avoir mis la main sur le rat. Je serais heureux de coopérer avec quoi que se soit dont vous pourriez avoir de besoin. »

« Et bien… je suis désolé de dire que cela concerne votre frère. »

Le sourire de Sirius ramollit légèrement, mais l'homme resta accueillant.

« Peut-être, M. Black, pourrions-nous tous les trois aller prendre le thé dans un café moldu voisin ? J'ai amené mon polynectar avec moi. »

***

Sirius fut étonnamment facile à convaincre. Peut-être que c'était l'expression de sa reconnaissance, peut-être l'euphorie de savoir que Régulus était mort dignement après tout, peut-être la présence rationnelle de Remus, mais de toute façon, ils se retrouvèrent tous à Square Grimmaurd trente minutes plus tard, pour récupérer un _objet utile à l'effort de guerre_. Mieux valait ne pas mentionner les horcruxes.

« Kreatur ! » cria Sirius. « Visites ! »

L'elfe de maison apparu, semblant hésiter entre être stupéfait et suprêmement grincheux.

« Maître est revenu ? Sale traître… »

« Tu feras tout ce que dit Mr Vélitas, compris ? »

Harry ne laissa pas le temps à l'elfe de répondre.

« Kreatur, je crois savoir que Régulus t'a laissé un objet à détruire, n'est-ce pas ? Un médaillon ? »

L'elfe lui lança un regard mortifié. Avant qu'il ne puisse trop se mettre sur la défensive, il continua.

« Maître Sirius et moi voulons le détruire, avec cela. » Il sortit une vieille dague forgée par les gobelins, qui avait été enduite de venin de basilic. « Veux-tu nous laisser essayer ? »

Kreatur le fixa avec de grands yeux, et disparu. Il revint bien vite, les regardant tous comme s'ils étaient des extra-terrestres.

« Merci »

Et sans plus de cérémonie, il le poignarda férocement.

Plus tard, l'elfe fut très coopératif lorsque Sirius lui demanda – plus gentiment qu'Harry ne l'avait jamais vue – de nettoyer la maison de manière correcte.

Il prit bien vite son congé, souriant malicieusement au fait que tous les horcruxes soient détruits – Nagini ne l'était devenu que lorsque que Croupton junior n'avait rejoint Voldemort, avant le tournoi des trois sorciers.

Un mois avant le début de son entrée à Poudlard, il fut heureux de commencer à recevoir des lettres prudentes de la part de son parrain, qui était apparemment maintenant un membre du magenmagot. Les réouvertures des dossiers juridiques avaient laissé plusieurs places de libres, après tout.

***

« Bonjour ! » s'écria la jeune fille de manière joyeuse « Je suis Hermione Granger, et toi ? »

Harry lui sourit, et essaya de réfréner le sentiment de _fausseté_ que toute la situation lui inspirait. Il avait su que cela allait arriver, bien sûr. Mais il avait oublié à quel point jeunes ils avaient tous été.

Il l'avait soupçonné, avant. Mais maintenant, il était certain qu'un agent des services de renseignement et un scientifique de renom de 37 ans ne pourrait _pas_ être meilleur ami avec une préadolescente de 11 ans, aussi intelligente soit-elle.

« Harry Potter » fit-il en lui tendant la main.

Elle ouvrit des yeux énormes.

« _Vraiment_ ! Je ne peux même pas te dire la crise cardiaque que j'ai failli avoir lorsque j'ai réalisé que le célèbre Dr Potter, le plus jeune double doctorant de l'histoire d'Oxford, et le garçon-qui-a-survécu était une seule et unique personne, mais bien sûr c'est parfaitement logique… »

***

« SERDAIGLE ! » cria le choixpeau après quelque instant de réflexion sur la tête d'Hermione.

Apparemment, la discussion dans le train avait payé. Il espérait qu'elle pourrait avoir des amis, là-bas. Parce que cette fois, il ne pensait pas qu'il y aurait de répétition exacte du troll à Halloween.

Les noms continuèrent à défiler, jusqu'au sien. Les chuchotements se firent bien sûr entendre dans toute la salle.

« _Ho, par les fondateurs_ » commença le choixpeau après un moment de silence aussi stupéfait qu'un chapeau pouvait l'être. « _Un Serpentard. Au plus profond de vous, même si ça ne parait pas souvent et que tous, même vous, ne le réalisez pas vraiment, vous êtes un Serpentard jusqu'aux os… Une telle ruse, une telle planification, de tels projets…_ »

« _Mais pas pour moi. Une ambition pour le_ monde. »

« _Oui… Je comprends que vous ne pouvez pas aller dans cette maison, pour diverses raisons. C'est dommage. Mais bon… Et bien, je suppose que ce que vous faites demande beaucoup de courage ?_ »

Il n'avait pas l'air certain lui-même.

« _Puis-je aller à Serdaigle ? Je concède que je suis sans doute rusé et courageux, mais je crois que tout ce que je fais est principalement intellectuel de nature. L'intelligence de planifier, d'agir, et de tout simplement apprendre._ J'aime _faire preuve de réflexion. J'ai vieilli. Je ne suis plus un enfant impulsif_.»

« _Oui… un brillant argumentaire, docteur. Mieux vaut que vous soyez à_ SERDAIGLE ! »

***

Professeur Carter se tenait debout devant ses nouveaux élèves de premières années après l'appel.

« Alors, lequel d'entre vous peut me parler des dinosaures, des hommes préhistoriques et de la théorie de l'évolution de Darwin ? »

Harry sourit derrière sa main.

***

« Professeur Flitwick ? » demanda Harry à son directeur de maison à la fin de sa classe de sortilège, où il avait bien sûr excellé, sans chercher à cacher ses capacités.

« Ha, Dr Potter ! » s'écria le petit professeur de manière enjouée « que puis-je pour vous ? »

Harry s'était bien vite rendu compte que tout le corps enseignant était au courant de ses études moldus, ce qui était une surprise. Ou pas. Tout le monde qu'il avait rencontré auparavant l'avait appelé par son titre, ce qu'Harry trouvait vraiment génial. Il était _fier_ de ce qu'il avait réussit à faire. Ça n'avait _pas_ été facile. Il soupçonnait que c'était la manière Dumbledorienne d'encourager ses capacités.

Il n'avait pas encore rencontré Rogue, cependant. Il doutait que celui-là allait lui donner du « docteur ».

« Et bien, professeur, j'ai acheté certaines lectures supplémentaires au cours de l'été et je me demandais… serait-ce possible d'essayer de passer les examens des BUSE pour certaines matières à la fin de l'année ? »

« Ha… Je comprends que vous êtes doté d'une intelligence exceptionnelle, Dr Potter. Cependant, les études magiques ne sont pas simplement une affaire de cerveau. Il faut de la pratique physique et du temps pour habituer votre magie à tous les sorts. »

Harry sourit, et jeta son patronus.

***

Trois jours plus tard – après avoir convaincu tout le monde que non, il n'allait pas abandonner ses crayons, papiers et autres trucs moldus -, il reçut une lettre du ministère disant que sa demande de passer les examens BUSE à la fin de l'année scolaire en métamorphose, défense contre les forces du mal, sortilège, potion et botanique (de la biologie végétale!) était acceptée. Puisqu'il avait déjà passé tous ses examens une fois avant, Harry se dit qu'il ne ferait que de la révision rapide et concentrerait son énergie sur sa physique universitaire et à réapprendre ou apprendre tout court l'arithmancie, l'astronomie, les runes anciennes et l'histoire.

Un jeu d'enfant. Le seul défi allait être les runes. Le reste, il avait déjà suivi les cours ou, dans le cas de l'arithmancie, sa compréhension des nombres en physique ferait tout le travail, ou presque.

***

Un des aspects ennuyants de Poudlard était qu'il ne pouvait pas se faufiler hors de l'école pour se rendre au Bâtiment U, même s'il avait toujours son retourneur de temps. Aussi, comme il s'y était attendu, il n'y avait pas vraiment d'ami – non pas qu'il en voulait, spécifiquement, il s'entendait assez bien avec plusieurs agents et il semblait être devenu le deuxième confident de Croaker après Lézard. Bien sûr, il entretenait des liens amicaux avec tous ceux de son année, même Malfoy, qui semblait beaucoup moins snob que dans ses souvenirs, mais il passait la plupart de son temps seul à étudier. Même Hermione, qui était une de ses connaissances les plus proches, étudiait rarement avec lui, car il était tellement en avance sur le cursus.

Il ne pouvait pas faire ça pendant quatre ans – le nombre d'années qu'il prévoyait être à Poudlard. Il avait besoin d'un projet à faire en marge des études. Si seulement il pouvait appeler une de ses connaissances à R&D pour des idées…

Appeler. Un téléphone. À Poudlard.

***

Le matin d'Halloween, il se réveilla plus nerveux qu'il ne l'était normalement. Si tout allait comme prévu, Jedusors allait définitivement y passer aujourd'hui. Le but était de le faire de manière le plus spectaculaire possible.

Ainsi, le soir, lors de la fête – il s'assura qu'Hermione y était-, il s'assit le plus près possible de la porte de la grande salle, pour un meilleur accès à Quirrell. Lorsque celui-ci s'évanouit après son annonce, Harry s'approcha discrètement pendant que Dumbledore rétablissait l'ordre.

« Professeur ? » fit-il avec sollicitude, en tendant la main vers lui, comme pour l'aider.

Le lendemain, Harry fut pour la seconde fois célébré comme un héros lorsque les langue-de-plomb affirmèrent dans une conférence de presse que celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom était définitivement mort après une deuxième attaque brutale – la première n'avait servie qu'à l'affaiblir. Pour souligner leurs dires, plusieurs mangemorts – dont Bellatrix - se suicidèrent à Azkaban sans que personne ne leur apprenne la nouvelle, le sentant à travers leurs marques.

Juste pour s'assurer que tout soit bien clair pour tout le monde, Lézard envoya un message à Dumbledore pour lui dire qu'ils étaient parfaitement au courant des horcruxes et qu'ils en avaient pris soin, même celui qui était à l'intérieur d'Harry Potter.

Le seul point sombre était que certains des plus jeunes étaient traumatisés, mais ils allaient s'en remettre.

Dumbledore sembla également moins actif sur la scène politique à partir de ce moment là.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...réactions?


	3. L'Épilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voici la partie 3! Qui a prise plus de temps que prévu pour arriver, he...
> 
> Cette partie est celle que j'ai eu le plus de plaisir à écrire. ^^ En fait, j'ai fait tué Voldemort parce qu'Harry aurait eu plus de difficulté avec lui autour, mais mon vrai but d'origine en commençant à écrire cette fic était cette partie. Parce que le monde sorcier est tellement débile quand on y pense, et au nombre de nés-de-moldu qui le peuple? À croire qu'ils ont tous subis un lavage de cerveau entre leur 11e et 17e anniversaire. Donc, un jour j'ai fait une liste mentale de tout ce qui était socialement bizarre, j'ai failli faire une crise à sa longueur, et j'ai décidé d'écrire un truc à ce sujet, juste pour voir. J'ai eu vraiment beaucoup de plaisir à faire ça (principalement parce que ce n'est pas très réaliste, ha ha).
> 
> Donc. À nouveau merci à tous pour les commentaires, et bonne lecture. ^^

Harry, durant les vacances d'été, étudiait tranquillement sa physique à la table de la cuisine de Square Grimmaurd. Ses cinq examens BUSE de fin d'année avaient été passés haut la main – qu'il soit damné s'il n'avait pas cinq Optimals -, et il se concentrait maintenant sur ses cours d'été à Oxford.

Sirius avait réussi à avoir sa garde après Pâque, aidé par le fait que cette fois Dumbledore n'avait plus besoin de la « sécurité Dursley » et que le système de justice croyait en devoir une à Sirius.

C'était une expérience… différente de tout ce qu'Harry n'avait jamais vécu. Non seulement était-il tellement différent – vieilli par la prison, mais pas cassé - qu'il était un parfait inconnu – ce qui était une bonne chose, d'un certain côté –, mais la maison était maintenant aussi propre que lorsqu'Harry en avait été le propriétaire. C'était agréable.

« Alors » fit Sirius en entrant « Mme Londubat nous a invités à prendre le thé dimanche prochain. Elle veut avoir ton avis au sujet du système d'éducation sorcière, étant docteur et tout. »

« Bien sûr, avec plaisir ! »

Avoir Augusta Londubat au conseil des gouverneurs de Poudlard à la place de Lucius Malefoy depuis l'arrestation de celui-ci était certainement un bonus.

***

« Donc, Dr Potter, dites-moi, si vous étiez à ma place, que conseillerez-vous pour aider les élèves à avoir de meilleures notes? »

Harry pensa brièvement à Neville et à ses difficultés scolaires, qui était présentement dans la serre à l'extérieur du manoir pour montrer à Sirius ses plantes les plus dangereuses.

« Et bien, madame Londubat, je dois vous avouer avoir été surpris lors de mon arrivé à Poudlard de voir combien _peu_ de professeurs il y avait pour le nombre de classes à donner – plus de douze périodes par semaine chacun pour les cours non optionnels. En plus de cela, ils doivent corriger les devoirs, surveiller les étudiants, parfois patrouiller la nuit dans les couloirs, faire face à des évènements imprévus à certaines occasions et pour les plus occupés d'entre eux, remplir leurs fonctions de directeurs de maison, voire même de directrice adjointe pour la pauvre professeure Mcgonagall. Avec un tel horaire, les élèves ne pourront jamais avoir l'aide personnalisée dont certains ont besoin. »

Harry prit une gorgée de thé. Son interlocutrice semblait légèrement stupéfaite, et très pensive.

« Et donc, toujours dans l'hypothèse où vous seriez à ma place, que feriez-vous ? »

« Plus de professeur, bien sûr. Trois par matière, je dirais, et deux pour les cours optionnels. Un professeur pour les premières et deuxièmes années, un pour les troisièmes et quatrièmes et un pour les cinquièmes, sixièmes et septièmes. Cela aura l'avantage de faire moins de copies à corriger, de libérer suffisamment de temps pour créer des périodes d'études fixes –disons quatre par semaine par professeur - où tous élèves pourront aller pour avoir l'aide nécessaire dans cette matière et avoir plus d'un expert par matière disponible si jamais un des professeurs fait face à des questions auxquelles ils ne connaissent pas les réponses. Cela fera huit périodes de cours à la place de douze. Également, je suis sûr que les professionnels dans leur domaine, tel le professeur Rogue, seront très heureux d'avoir du temps de libre pour expérimenter, augmentant ainsi le savoir sorcier collectif. Le salaire devrait donc rester le même, car la charge de travail resterait la même, seulement répartie de manière différente. Puis-je demander d'où provient l'argent pour payer les employés de l'école?»

« … les impôts recueillis par le ministère. »

« Je sûr qu'ils peuvent se le permettre. N'hésitez pas à citer mon nom aux autres gouverneurs ou au ministère pour les convaincre. »

***

Une semaine après le début de sa deuxième année, Harry n'arrivait pas croire qu'absolument tout soit allé comme prévu. Son nom avait plus de poids que même lui ne l'avait soupçonné.

Le nombre de professeurs était passé de 12 à 31. Chourave, Carter et Flitwick enseignaient maintenant aux premières et deuxièmes. Rogue – qui était resté malgré la mort de Voldemort, peut-être dû au fait qu'il allait maintenant avoir moins d'enseignement à faire - et Mcgonagall avaient les cinquièmes, sixièmes et septièmes. Sinistra fut la seule des cours de base à prendre les troisièmes et quatrièmes. Trelawney, Burbage, Babbling (runes), Vector (arithmancie) et Hagrid – qui avait pris le poste dès qu'il avait été acquitté autour du même moment que Sirius - prirent les troisièmes et quatrièmes. Harry avait à se demander qu'est-ce que tous les profs avaient contre les plus vieux.

De ce qu'Harry avait compris, Dumbledore avait avec facilité trouvé des professeurs d'arithmancie, astronomie, botanique, études des moldus, études des runes, métamorphose, potions, sortilège et soin aux créatures magiques (Gobe-Planche prenant les trois classes plus âgées).

Défense, divinisation et histoire avaient été une autre histoire. Peu de temps avant de partir pour l'école, Croaker lui avait confié que la nouvelle professeure de divination était une agente du R&D qui avait été affectée au hall des prophéties et qui songeait depuis longtemps à prendre sa retraite. Les trois nouveaux professeurs de défense contre les forces du mal étaient également des agents – de terrain cette fois – qui avaient songé à la retraite et qui étaient parfaitement conscient de la disparition de la malédiction. Les deux nouveaux professeurs d'histoire étaient aussi deux anciens de R&D, car personne dans le monde sorcier ne savait le contenu du manuel de Carter – cinq ans de travail de recherche à la fois sorcière et moldu – sauf ceux ayant étudiés le livre à l'agence, pratiquement toute la section R&D, surtout ceux travaillant sur les recherches de l'origine de la magie – et Carter lui-même.

Maintenant, sept professeurs avaient été recommandés par le département des mystères, dont six étaient des agents. Harry avait à se demander avec amusement qu'est-ce que Dumbledore pensait de tout ça, même s'il ne devait pas être conscient des anciens véritables travails des trois de défense contre les forces du mal.

Mais cela allait profiter à Harry, aussi. Il était maintenant en sixième année en botanique, défense, métamorphose, potions et sortilège, et il allait avoir besoin d'un peu d'aide durant les périodes d'études fixes pour pouvoir passer les ASPIC à la fin de l'année. Il avait aussi pour but de faire ses BUSE en astronomie et histoire.

Cette année allait être moins facile que la précédente. Heureusement, il avait toujours le retourneur de temps.

***

Harry s'ennuyait. Rien ne se passait dans sa vie, ces dernières années.

La troisième année fut encore plus nulle que la deuxième, bien que plus facile, lui permettant de presque finir sa thèse de doctorat en physique.

C'était l'année de ses ASPIC d'astronomie et d'histoire et de ses BUSE d'arithmancie, divination (vive les périodes d'études avec l'ancienne agente), études des moldus, études des runes et soin aux créatures magique (biologie!).

Son ennui était la raison pour laquelle il était assis dans un bureau gobelin aux vacances de pâque de l'an 1994.

« Oui. Une compagnie moldu du nom de Google commencera à vendre des actions plus tard cette année. Je payerai une redevance à Gringotts si la banque voulait bien s'arranger pour que je puisse toutes les acheter à l'instant ou elles entreront en bourse. Faites la transaction à partir de mon compte moldu, qui a été ouvert lors de mon entrée à l'université. Merci. »

***

La quatrième fut riche en planification. Il avait reçu son troisième doctorat durant l'été et avait déclaré à l'université « qu'il allait prendre un peu de temps pour lui comme tout adolescent de 14 ans ».

Dans les faits, il passa ses ASPIC d'arithmancie, divination (heureusement que cette matière était surtout théorique, à la fin), études des moldus, études des runes et soin aux créatures magiques.

Mais cela était secondaire. L'équipe de projet dont il était membre au R&D réussit finalement à faire la véritable différence entre moldu et sorcier et, du même coup, de découvrir l'origine de la magie.

Le fait que tout le monde dans le groupe ait un doctorat en physique était le point déterminant de l'hypothèse de base. Les connaissances en génétique d'Harry firent le reste.

En gros, c'était très simple. Il se situait dans l'ADN humain un gène que les moldus considéraient comme banal et dont l'utilité restait inconnue aux généticiens, et portant par conséquent le nom sans signification de gène HFG4-93J, qui était soi dominant ou récessif. C'est en comparant divers échantillons d'ADN sorciers, vampires, loup-garou, centaures, sirènes et autres qu'Harry avait eu l'illumination.

Ce gène en particulier était toujours présent, peu importe la race magique, et toujours dominant.

Il était récessif chez les moldus. Ainsi que chez les crackmols, qui devaient leur malheur à une simple mutation des gènes.

Et ce gène était présent dans tout ce qui était vivant, même les plantes, comme l'avait découvert Harry. Dominant pour filet du diable, récessif pour le gazon. _Tous_ les serpents avaient une dominance, même la plus banale des couleuvres, ce qui devait expliquer le fourchelang, entre autres. Les hiboux étaient également tous dominants.

Et c'était ça. Le grand secret. Un simple allèle génétique.

À partir de là, les autres physiciens avaient fait tout le travail de déduction et de découverte. En effet, le gène n'était pas tant ce qui créait la magie que ce qui permettait sa manipulation. Des tests de nuit en laboratoire moldu (en toute illégalité) avaient démontré que lorsqu'un sorcier utilisait sa magie, le champ magnétique du corps se « synchronisait » à… _quelque chose d'autre_. L'agent qui avait fait sa thèse de doctorat sur l'espace-temps l'appela la 5e dimension, rendant tout le monde sans voix. En fait, il semblait que l'énergie magique venait d'un _autre plan,_ parallèle ou transcendent au monde matériel _._ Le même que celui où allaient les âmes ou quoi que ce soit après leur mort. C'était parfaitement naturel, et non pas surnaturel.

L'agence en fut collectivement assommée pendant des jours. La magie et l'après-vie étaient désormais des concepts empiriquement prouvés scientifiquement d'une manière qui paraîtrait _logique_ pour tout moldu. En fait, la magie et tout le reste n'étaient rien d'autre qu'une autre branche scientifique moldu.

Ne restait plus qu'à savoir quoi faire avec une telle information.

***

Après avoir découvert que la magie était littéralement simplement un autre champ de la physique, ce fut un jeu d'enfant de développer la nouvelle _technologie_ nécessaire pour la faire fonctionner en milieu magique; la technologie elle-même serait magique. Même si dans les faits, les trois seuls lieux suffisamment magiques de Grande-Bretagne pour faire dérailler la technologie habituelle étaient Poudlard, le ministère et St-Mangouste. Le Bâtiment U avait également commencé à faire des difficultés aux tout nouveaux ordinateurs que Croaker avait fait installer, rendant tout le monde heureux devant la solution au problème d'incompatibilité. Sa petite invention avait aussi l'avantage de pouvoir aussi être incorporée dans tout système électrique déjà existant, tout ce qui était nécessaire était une modification dans le processus d'apport d'énergie de l'appareil.

Il en fit un brevet et rendit la technologie gratuite pour les élèves de Poudlard pouvant prouver qu'ils allaient utiliser la modification de leurs appareils dans le château. Le reste de la population allait devoir payer s'ils étaient intéressés.

Les professeurs eurent une avalanche de lecteur CD envoyés par les parents et subirent le fléau de la musique moldu.

Aussi, de manière périphérique, Victor Krum fut le gagnant des trois sorciers, et les étudiants attendaient avec beaucoup d'impatience le nouveau concours dans les années à venir.

***

Au début de ses vacances d'été qui étaient avant ce qui aurait été sa cinquième année, il possédait une grande partie de Google (toutes les actions disponiebles, en fait, on ne pouvait pas dire que les gobelins étaient lents quand on parlait des mises en marché) et déjà après à peine plus d'un an, c'était extrêmement – _extrêmement –_ rentable. Sa petite compagnie de convertisseurs d'énergie électrique/magique était plutôt bien aussi. Il avait également une version moldu - Potter Inc. - de sa « nouvelle percée technologique », qui rendait le chargement des appareils deux fois plus rapide et qui inondait le marché britannique – le convertisseur prenait la magie ambiante et la transformait en électricité. À la place de transformer l'électricité en magie, c'était l'inverse. On parlait d'en faire un substitut hypothétique au pétrole dans quelques décennies. Autant dire qu'Oxford ne regrettait pas du tout le temps et l'argent mis sur lui.

Harry se demanda qu'est-ce que les sorciers diraient s'ils savaient qu'il avait commercialisé, d'une certaine façon, la magie chez les moldus. L'agence trouvait que c'était très drôle, et recevait un plein 10% des profits de plus en plus grands – sous une société moldu écran - pour sa part dans les recherches.

Mais ce n'était pas le point. Le point était qu'il avait plus que suffisamment d'argent maintenant – sans parler de temps libre – pour mener à bien son plus récent projet.

Une école primaire sorcière. Qui ne serait en fait pas différente des écoles moldus, mais le monde magique n'avait pas besoin de le savoir.

***

La partie la plus difficile fut de convaincre le ministère d'accepter de financer à long terme _L'école Prince,_ et donc d'en faire une institution sorcière publique et non pas privée _._ Ce qui les convainquit fut le fait qu'il soit _Harry Potter_ , le héros qui avait vaincu Voldemort deux fois et qui n'était jamais tombé en disgrâce, sorcier surdoué, et qu'Harry allait entièrement payer pour les cinq premières années de service – et allait être le « directeur » pendant ce temps. Ses arguments étaient ce qui avait convaincu le reste du magenmagot.

Premièrement, les crackmols allaient pouvoir avoir une éducation suffisante pour aller à un collège moldu et abandonner le monde sorcier – ce qui avait plu à plusieurs sangs-pur. Deuxièmement, toujours pour rallier les sangs-pur, les nés-de-moldus allaient être présentés au monde sorcier bien plus vite et n'allaient donc pas les « contaminer » avec leurs nouvelles idées – même s'il avait l'intention de faire exactement cela, que tous les enfants rentrant à Poudlard en sachent autant que tout nés-de-moldus. Troisièmement, cela allait permettre aux femmes de faire autre chose de leur vie que de s'occuper de leurs jeunes enfants. Et les jeunes pourraient également avoir une orthographe _correcte_ lors de l'entrée à Poudlard et avoir appris à socialiser avec d'autres gens que leurs familles.

L'école elle-même était entièrement moldu, même si le département de l'éducation britannique croyait qu'elle était privée et non publique – personne ne fut étonné d'une telle initiative éducative de la part du Dr Potter. Le cursus scolaire allait être le même et les examens _Key stage 1_ et _Key stage 2_ allaient être distribués par le département moldu. N'importe quel élève à être allé à l'école Prince allait pouvoir entrer dans un collège moldu sans problème.

Le bâtiment était à Londres et un magicobus – version 2 - ferait le trajet matin, midi et soir. Harry avait lui-même embauché le conducteur – un né-de-moldu qui avait _effectivement_ déjà conduit des autobus scolaires – et il était relativement certain que les trajets allaient être plus stables qu'avec Stan et Ernie, bien que toujours plus rapides. Les parents allaient avoir la possibilité de payer pour que leurs enfants mangent à l'école le midi.

Tout son personnel était constitué de nés-de-moldus à la retraite ayant déjà fait les formations moldus nécessaires à l'enseignement, comme Carter avant d'aller à Poudlard. L'espérance de vie sorcière, cependant, faisait qu'ils étaient tous aussi en forme que jamais – et très expérimentés.

Les six années allaient avoir deux classes chacune, soit 12 professeurs pour l'anglais, les mathématiques, les _sciences_ , l'histoire/géographie et l'immersion aux cultures moldus/sorcières (Harry prévoyait beaucoup d'activités cinéma et de sorties dans des musées et zoo étrangers – vive les avions et tout le reste. L'immersion allait être surtout moldu. Pas de plumes et de parchemins et tout le reste). En fait, la magie allait être plus ou moins pas du tout utilisée sur le terrain de l'école. Il allait avoir une bibliothèque de fiction moldu et un laboratoire informatique. De vrais humains salariés pour la petite cuisinette et l'entretien, pas des esclaves heureux de leurs conditions.

En plus de cela, il y aurait un professeur d'éducation physique (tout le monde allait avoir 45 minutes d'activité physique en arrivant et encore 45 en partant, comme cela était sain et nécessaire pour chaque enfant de cet âge), un de musique et un d'arts plastiques. Harry était toujours à se demander quelle langue seconde enseigner. Latin? Français? Espagnol? Les trois au choix?

***

Environ six ans plus tard, à la fin de l'année scolaire 2000-2001, Harry - ayant maintenant une maîtrise en droit sous sa ceinture et ayant passé le flambeau de la direction de Prince à une des professeures de l'école - se trouvait à prendre le thé dans le bureau d'un Dumbledore vieillissant avec celui-ci et Augusta Londubat.

« Donc, comme je le disais, l'année prochaine verra entrer en première année la première cohorte à être entré à Prince en première année durant leur cinquième année de vie – ils sont donc les premiers à avoir suivi le cursus régulier. Vous savez comme moi que certains parents des nés-de-moldus acceptent d'envoyer leurs enfants à Prince, mais pas à Poudlard, pour diverses raisons. Sans doute, vous voyez comme moi que perdre ainsi des élèves magiques est scandaleux. Vous voulez savoir ce que j'en pense? »

Dumbledore sourit. Il y avait depuis quelques années une sérénité dans ses yeux qu'Harry ne se souvenait pas n'avoir jamais vu dans son monde d'origine.

« Non seulement ce que tu penses, Harry, mais aussi ce que tu proposes. Les étudiants – principalement les sangs-pur et sang-mêlé - ont en général de meilleures notes en arrivant à Poudlard depuis l'ouverture de Prince. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, exactement – peut-être l'habitude de remettre des devoirs -, sans parler depuis que l'effectif professoral du collège a augmenté, mais j'ai confiance en tes connaissances pédagogiques. Même si je connais plusieurs personnes qui déplorent la perte graduelle des plumes et parchemins et l'apparition des Mp3 et de nos ordinateurs à la bibliothèque. Et de notre nouveau système de chauffage électrique – merci d'ailleurs pour le financement – qui est certes beaucoup plus efficace que l'ancien système de cheminée.»

La grand-mère de Neville hocha aussi la tête, une étrange étincelle dans les yeux, alors qu'Harry souriait derrière sa tasse. Dans les faits, les cheminées brûlaient toujours, mais plus dans un but esthétique et l'utilité de la poudre de cheminette.

« En fait, j'ai vraiment plusieurs idées et je doute que le conseil des gouverneurs les accepte toutes, mais je pense qu'elles sont toutes pertinentes. Premièrement, la possibilité d'étudier pour un équivalent du _Key stage 3_ , de GCSE et des A-levels. Évidemment, les matières optionnelles pour le diplôme moldu seraient remplacées par les matières sorcières. Je pense que les seuls cours à dispenser en plus seraient l'anglais, les maths, la biologie, la physique et la chimie. Peut-être après les BUSE, donc en sixième et septième année, car à ce moment l'horaire est moins chargé. En fait, proposer des cours d'été dès la fin de la première année pourrait grandement soulager la charge de travail rendu à la fin de l'école. Sur base volontaire de la part des élèves, bien sûr. »

Harry pouvait voir qu'ils étaient intéressés. Qui aurait pu croire que les A-levels auraient pu se rendre à Poudlard? Les cours d'histoire et d'astronomie (parlant maintenant beaucoup plus que du nom des étoiles, mais aussi des trous noirs, supernova, de la vitesse lumière et de n'importe quoi d'autre) pourraient même recevoir une note correcte pour un bulletin moldu et être acceptables dans le dossier… Et ceux ayant des cours d'arithmancie n'allaient pas vraiment avoir de difficulté en math, même si c'était un peu différent. Et la chimie et les potions. Et les _Key stage 1_ et _Key stage 2_ de Prince étaient de bons préambules, surtout intériorisés à une jeunesse normale.

« Je me demandais également. Comment se portent les cours d'études des moldus? »

« Ha » fit Dumbledore sur un doux ton amusé. « Le professeur Burbage n'a presque plus d'élève, et ceux qu'elle a ont tous des O à leur BUSE avant d'abandonner aux ASPIC. Plusieurs font comme toi, Harry, et demandent de passer l'examen sans avoir passé par les cours en premier. Je commence à croire que nous leur donnons une BUSE gratuite. »

Harry sourit.

« Pourquoi ne pas enlever le cours de la liste des options des deuxièmes années, cette année? Quatre choix à la place de cinq semble correct. Les deux professeurs d'étude des moldus pourraient recevoir un salaire pendant qu'ils vont à l'université et peut-être apprendre le nécessaire à donner des cours d'anglais? Ils sont plutôt jeunes tous les deux, ça ne devrait pas être un problème. Ils devront continuer à enseigner pour deux ans et quatre ans, bien sûr, pour ne pas mettre les élèves actuels en difficulté, mais je sûr que cela sera possible? Hermione n'a-t-elle pas eu un retouneur de temps dans sa 3e année? »

Dumbledore gloussa.

« Il faudra convaincre le département des mystères. »

« Ho, je suis sûr qu'ils comprennent l'importance de l'éducation. »

Mme Londubat sourit.

« C'est sûr. D'autres suggestions ? »

Harry hocha lentement la tête.

« Oui. Plusieurs parents moldus sont rebutés par le fait qu'il n'y aille pas de cours d'art. Pourquoi ne pas donner des cours non obligatoires de musique et d'arts plastique en parascolaire durant la fin de semaine? Également, j'ai depuis longtemps remarqué que les 2e années ont un cours en moins à l'horaire que les 1er, qui ont des cours de balais. L'activité physique est très importante à cet âge. Je croix que Mme Bibine devrait donner des cours de natation au 2e, avec le lac. Peut-être même faire une piscine, si nécessaire – ça ne devrait pas être un problème, si la plomberie a pu être installé il y a toutes ces années. En plus de cela, je considère que savoir nager est une chose assez importante. Et pendant que j'y suis, pourquoi ne pas faire une salle d'entraînement dans le château? Plusieurs en profiteraient, j'en suis certain. Un entraineur professionnel ou un véritable professeur d'éducation physique serait bien, je suis sûr qu'il en existe _un_ ayant des liens avec le monde magique. J'ai découvert il y a quelques années que le nombre de nés-de-moldus ayant quitté le monde sorcier après Poudlard est plutôt énorme. Tout aussi optionnel que les cours d'art, c'est sûr.»

Ses interlocuteurs commençaient à sembler bouche bée.

« Pour ce qui est du cursus, c'est tout. »

Dumbledore se remit légèrement et eu un sourire en coin.

« Et pour ce qui est du non-cursus, mon cher? »

Harry se permit une gorgée de thé.

« Je pense que l'école devrait employer un psychologue. Aussi, un seul professeur responsable pour une maison entière? Ils sont quoi, environ 75 dans chaque maison? La notion de « directeur de maison » devrait être abolie, pour les problèmes de favoritismes, et les « professeurs tuteurs » ne devraient pas avoir plus que 25 élèves à leur charge – de toutes maisons et de tous âges, pigés au hasard. Aussi… »

Cette fois, il hésita réellement. Il n'avait pas vraiment peur de la réaction des deux autres, mais cela était carrément s'attaquer au traditionalisme – plus qu'auparavant, quoi qu'il en soit – et ça risquait de créer de grands débats au conseil des gouverneurs.

Et bien, tant pis. Ils le regardaient tous les deux de manière encourageante de toute façon.

« … je pense que la répartition devrait se faire au début de la deuxième année. Les premières ne jouent pas au Quidditch et… je pense que le système de point devrait aussi être aboli. »

Ils hochèrent tous les deux la tête, avec un visage grave. En fait, depuis Prince, la rivalité intermaison avait grandement perdu de son intensité. Les enfants d'autrefois avaient appris à se détester selon la couleur de leur cravate sans ne s'être jamais rencontrés. Grandir ensemble à l'école primaire – même pour une seule année pour la première cohorte – avait fait de grands changements.

« Continuer, Dr Potter » dit Mme Londubat d'un ton doux.

Harry sortit brusquement de ses pensées.

« Oui, donc. Abolir le système de point. Les maisons ne serviraient plus qu'au Quidditch amical et auraient uniquement une connotation sportive, et non pas de rivalité constante. D'où l'intérêt de la répartition uniquement en 2e année, pour encore moins d'hostilité. Bien sûr, cela impliquerait un remaniement des dortoirs. »

Ils prirent tous les trois une gorgée de thé en même temps. Ils semblaient tous conscients que le plus dur allait arriver. Même si le conseil était d'accord, certains des parents les plus extrémistes ne le seraient pas.

« Les premières et deuxièmes dans la maison Pousouffle, les troisième et quatrième dans la maison Serpentard, les cinquièmes et sixièmes chez les Serdaigle et les septièmes seuls à Gryffondor. Cela pourra aider l'entraide dans les matières scolaire puisqu'ils auront presque tous les mêmes devoirs et les plus vieux ne pourront pas intimider les plus jeunes. Ou les plus jeunes ne pourront pas se croire intimidés, quoi qu'il en soit. »

« … »

« … »

« Mettre des télévisions dans les dortoirs – avec des couvre-feux automatiques, bien sûr – pourrait être intéressant. Et enlever le système des préfets, les élèves devraient tous être égaux et avec le nombre de professeurs, ça ne devrait plus être nécessaire de toute façon. Et remanier les tables de la Grande salle, peut-être sept à la place de quatre. Comme toujours, n'hésitez pas à citer mon nom. »

***

Une semaine plus tard, Harry n'en croyait pas ses yeux alors qu'il lisait le journal. Soit son nom était encore plus grand que prévu, ou le conseil avait confiance en son avis professionnel après l'immense impact positif de Prince. Ou alors il y avait plus de mangemorts à Azkaban qu'avant après la rafle des réouvertures de dossier.

 _Toutes_ ses propositions avaient été acceptées.

***

Durant cette année-là, il commença le financement d'écoles primaires et secondaires étrangères, notamment au Moyen-Orient, et fit de nombreux voyages humanitaires. Également, il fut officiellement annoncé qu'Harry Potter était un langue-de-plomb depuis 1991 – mieux valait ne pas dire la date exacte (1984) – et que la plupart des employés du département des mystères avaient des doctorats moldus. Avec la modernisation que la jeune génération faisait subir à leurs parents, cela fit un bien moins grand scandale que cela n'aurait peu l'être il y a quelques années.

Ce fut également l'année où Lézard réussit à faire voir la pertinence des téléphones à Fudge (qui était toujours ministre, au grand damne d'Harry) à la place des avions en papier. Les ambassadeurs étrangers travaillant au département de la coopération magique internationale en furent bien sûr eux aussi équipés. Avec la possibilité d'appel interurbain.

Plus vite que cela n'était presque possible, la compagnie de production jusqu'ici plutôt modeste des convertisseurs énergiques d'Harry tomba sur le marché international. Et pas juste pour les téléphones, surtout dans les différents pays d'Amérique, beaucoup moins ancrés dans les vieilles croyances.

***

En décembre 2007, Dumbledore se coucha un soir durant les vacances de Noël pour ne pas se relever le lendemain. À 126 ans, il n'avait pas été le plus vieux sorcier autour, dont certains réussissaient à passer la barre des 150 années, parfois même frôler le 200 ans, mais la théorie était que sa longue vie très remplie l'avait rendu envieux devant un certain repos et qu'il n'avait pas eu de motivation pour continuer sa vie; pas de famille, sauf un frère le boudant, seulement le travail - qu'il aimait, certes - pour l'occuper. Même pas une guerre à gagner. Il n'était pas le seul - durant les dernières années, plusieurs personnes âgées étaient mortes - ou plus que la moyenne de mortalité normale, quoi qu'il en soit. Certains blâmaient les changements soudainement rapides dans le monde sorcier (que personne ne semblait réellement capable d'expliquer), mais la plupart s'entendait pour dire que c'était parce que les aînés étaient maintenant plus ou moins rassurés au sujet de l'avenir des générations futures, avec les réformes éducatives. Et que la solitude devait peut-être leur peser, pour certains. Quoi qu'il en soit, Dumbledore mourut de sa belle mort. Aberforth l'enterra à Godric's Hollow, proche de leur sœur. Des centaines de personnes furent présentes aux funérailles.

Un vieux sorcier canadien – Gabriel Brown - devint Manitou suprême de la Confédération internationale des mages et sorciers et Mcgonagall prit le poste de directrice de Poudlard - Flitwick, celui de directeur adjoint. Griselda Marchebank devint quand à elle la présidente sorcière du magenmagot.

Harry se fit proposer le siège de celle-ci, désormais vacant. Il l'accepta.

***

En 2010, les compagnies automobiles telles Ford ou GM avaient presque autant de voitures fonctionnant aux convertisseurs Potter Inc. qu'à l'essence; tellement de gens étaient impliqués en cela, des ingénieurs ayant trouvé la manière d'intégrer la technologie aux moteurs conventionnels jusqu'aux analystes s'assurant que cela ne disparaisse pas telle la voiture électrique dans les années 1990, qu'Harry ne recevait que 4% des profits. C'était si populaire, cependant, qu'il faisait encore plus d'argent avec cela qu'avec Google. Il était également bien vite devenu le héros des écologistes.

Dans le monde sorcier, cependant, était maintenant venu le temps des élections – étrange démocratie déformée que cela était.

Fudge se présentait à nouveau, bien sûr. Il était en poste depuis 20 ans déjà – incroyable pour Harry, mais il était vrai que les langue-de-plomb étaient ceux qui avaient rendu son mandat si prospère, des détraqueurs aux mangemorts aux fondements de la réforme de l'éducation (même si peu savait ce dernier point. Pas Fudge lui-même, en tout cas).

Amos Diggory allait également tenter sa chance; il était actuellement le chef du département de contrôle et de régulation des créatures magique.

Finalement, Harry Potter, se surprenant lui-même. Oh, cela avait toujours été un de ses plans lointains, mais pas lorsque le reste de la nation le prenait pour un jeune homme de vingt-neuf ans, bientôt trente. C'était cependant à la demande populaire – il avait irrémédiablement les médias de son côté – et à la recommandation de plusieurs de ses collègues au magenmagot, dont Sirius, qui trouvait toute la chose absolument à mourir de rire, pour une raison quelconque.

La démocratie, comme dit précédemment, était une blague, cependant. Les seuls à voter étaient les cinquante membres du magenmagot, qui pouvaient être influencés par n'importe quoi (des pots de vin aux propagandes publiques). Ceux-ci étaient eux-mêmes élus entre eux ou proposés par les bureaux du ministre et du département de la justice magique. Les sièges étaient occupés à vie, à moins de fautes criminelles, et alors souvent héréditaires (bien que cela ne soit pas formel).

Si jamais il était élu, Harry allait changer ça.

***

Il le fut. Le 30 juin 2010, Harry Potter, trente ans moins un mois, devint le plus jeune ministre britannique de la magie de ses approximatifs 300 ans d'histoire, après avoir eu 42 des 50 voix.

Bien sûr, il fit des changements très progressivement. Dans sa première année – il y avait cinq années entre chaque réélection – il introduit les ordinateurs pour compléter les téléphones, et s'assura que tous les employés reçoivent une formation adéquate à leur sujet. Ensuite, il réunit au sixième étage deux départements en un seul, devenant le département des jeux, sports et transports magiques (parce que deux étages pour ça, vraiment?).

Le septième étage accueillit le tout nouveau département de l'éducation. Les examinateurs des BUSE et ASPIC y furent assignés de manière permanente. Le conseil des gouverneurs de Poudlard fut dissous, mais tous les gouverneurs reçurent des postes administratifs; Mme Londubat devint la chef du département. Ils avaient pour tâche la gestion de l'éducation de tous les sorciers en territoire Britannique, et plus seulement de Poudlard. Pour l'instant, il n'y aurait que celle-ci et Prince, mais cela pourrait un jour changer. Ils devraient également gérer le budget alloué par le ministère. Par ce fait, tous les professeurs et membres du personnel des deux écoles devenaient des fonctionnaires officiels du ministère. Aussi, les administrateurs du septième niveau avaient la responsabilité de surveiller le système éducatif moldu pour ne pas prendre de retard à nouveau et remettre périodiquement à jour le cursus scolaire et les examens, tant au niveau des matières moldus que magiques.

Il parla discrètement à Mme Bones au sujet des avocats moldus et des diplômes universitaires en droit et comment les moldus qui décidaient des lois n'étaient pas ceux qui les faisaient respecter.

Il proposa également un programme de formation des aurors sur une base volontaire. Tous ceux qui accepteraient de suivre la formation militaire moldu de base et/ou aller à une école de police moldu se verraient recevoir 15 000 milles gallions pour compenser la perte d'heure de travail.

Dans sa deuxième année, le département des mystères changea de nom, avec la permission de Croaker, pour devenir le département de recherche, développement et renseignement (département RDR) . Il fit rénover le dixième niveau pour qu'il ressemble moins à un cachot et plus à un palais de justice. Azkaban y passa aussi.

Dans sa troisième année, le département du contrôle et de la régulation des créatures magiques eut ses objectifs révisés. En ce qui concernait les créatures non intelligentes, tels les dragons et les licornes, la situation resta la même. Harry eut un regain de popularité chez les vampires, loup-garou, gobelins et elfes de maison, cependant. Les sirènes et centaures gagnèrent aussi au change, mais n'étaient pas intéressés à le savoir.

Tuer un de ceux-ci était maintenant aussi grave que de tuer un sorcier, cependant. Mais plus seulement parce que les gobelins étaient de nature vengeresse et que les sorciers avaient des traités avec eux.

Dans sa quatrième année, il instaura la loterie, pour aider les fonds du ministère et hypothétiquement réduire les impôts.

Vers la fin de sa cinquième année, il instaura un véritable système législatif/exécutif versus judiciaire. Les membres du magenmagot, à leur grand désarroi, n'allaient plus être ceux à déterminer la culpabilité et à choisir les sentences. La part judiciaire des choses allait maintenant être traitée par les fonctionnaires du département de la justice qui avaient écouté la suggestion de Mme Bones et étaient allés ou iront à l'université en droit. En suivant le modèle moldu, il allait parfois avoir des jurys de douze citoyens ordinaires sans lien avec l'accusé.

Finalement, quatre mois avant la fin de son premier – et espérons, seul – mandat, il abolit la peine de mort pour suivre l'exemple moldu et instaura un véritable système de vote pour les systèmes législatifs et exécutifs.

Les cinquante membres du magenmagot perdirent donc leurs sièges, mais furent pour la plupart employés ailleurs dans le ministère. 37 d'entre eux, dont Mme Marchebank, qui avait alors 185 ans, prirent leur retraite avec le sourire aux lèvres.

Le magenmagot fut rebaptisé le Parlement magique et les membres, des députés. Élus par la population selon la région d'habitation. Population qui allait désormais avoir le droit de vote au sujet du ministre, qui allait devoir être un député pour se présenter aux élections.

En bref, tous les cinq ans, un premier vote pour les cinquante députés. Ensuite, ceux qui, parmi eux, voulaient devenir ministre, allaient pouvoir se présenter au deuxième tour.

À la fin de son mandat, il ne se présenta pas aux élections pour devenir député et ensuite pouvoir se rendre au deuxième tour. Son travail était fait, et même si plusieurs minorités sang-pur n'étaient pas heureuses, le pouvoir était maintenant aux mains du peuple, et le peuple était heureux.

Et les ambassadeurs au département de la coopération internationale, assommés.

***

Deux mois après l'élection de Ludo Verpey, les langue-de-plomb publièrent les résultats des recherches concluantes sur l'origine – ou l'explication – de la magie. Avec le nom du docteur Potter s'y rattachant.

Nicolas et Pernelle Flamel firent en secret don de la pierre philosophale au département de recherche, développement et renseignement, avant d'aller tranquillement finir leur vie après plus de six siècles de vie.

Alors que la communauté internationale entrait dans un tumulte, Harry, 35 ans, entrait à nouveau à l'université. Pour un diplôme en politique. Pas de maîtrise ou de doctorat, cette fois.

Pas nécessaire.

***

Lors de sa nouvelle entrée à Oxford lors de la session d'automne 2015, Harry rencontra un étudiant en dernière année d'étude de psychologie de 29 ans appelé Stephen Mccloy, et réalisa qu'il était peut-être bisexuel, après tout.

En juillet 2016, peu de temps avant son 36e (62e) anniversaire, il devint conseiller aux ressources humaines à l'ONU, faisant qu'ils durent déménager à New York. En même temps, en sa qualité d'ancien ministre de la magie Britannique, il réussit à convaincre le Manitou suprême – par l'intermédiaire de l'ambassadeur britannique – à se révéler au secrétaire général. Si tous les chefs d'État étaient au courant de leurs homologues sorciers, pourquoi ne pas faire de même avec l'ONU et la confédération internationale sorcière?

***

En 2020, Harry acheta des hectares de terres dans plusieurs pays magiquement stratégiques et commença la production en masse d'ingrédients de potion, à la fois végétaux et animaux. La fabrication des potions elles-mêmes devait se faire à la main, car c'était la magie du sorcier qui était l'ingrédient final à chaque potion, mais le manque d'ingrédient et leur prix élevé était un obstacle majeur. Il finança également grandement le Professeur S. Rogue, dont les recherches sur la chimie des potions étaient en train de révolutionner la manière de voir les potions partout dans le monde.

Lui et Stephen adoptèrent également deux jumeaux vietnamiens moldus âgés de 19 mois, Vladimir et Lydia Mccloy-Potter.

***

En 2025, Docteur Potter devint à nouveau célèbre pour avoir réussi à créer des ententes internationales acceptables pour tous les pays du monde – faisant en sorte que tous les pays finirent par adhérer à l'ONU. Une première dans l'histoire de la paix de la civilisation, assurément. Les bons en éducation partout sur le globe devaient y être pour quelque chose.

Ce fut également l'année où la NASA réussit à intégrer un de ses convertisseurs dans une de leur navette spatiale. Harry pensa également que c'est à ce moment que le monde sorcier rattrapa finalement le monde moldu en comparaison à leurs pays respectifs. La Grande-Bretagne magique avait atteint le niveau de la Grande-Bretagne moldu depuis presque une entière décennie maintenant, mais c'était un soulagement de voir que le gouvernement magique du Brésil avait finalement suivi le raz-de-marée de la révolution mondiale et rejoint l'avancé du Brésil moldu.

En 2027, la première université magique ouvrit ses portes au Colorado, États-Unis. Tous les sujets magiques allaient y être étudiés, de la métamorphose à la divination en passant par la botanique et la magie noire, bouleversant ainsi le modèle d'études supérieures individuelles « un maître pour un apprenti ».

L'université Potter – en l'honneur de l'homme qui démystifia la magie, et qui en fut grandement ému – allait également tenter de trouver une explication scientifiquement « moldu » à toutes les connaissances sorcières.

Lors de la première session d'automne, 34 936 étudiants sorciers de 146 nationalités différentes furent assis sur les bancs d'école.

Il n'avait jamais eu assez de maîtres pour le grand nombre d'élèves qui avait voulu continuer à apprendre après le collège, après tout.

En 2028, la confédération internationale fut dotée également de Casques bleus, des sorciers ayant tous suivis des formations militaires moldu en plus de la formation de combat sorcière.

***

En 2030 – la même année où l'homme réussit à marcher sur mars dans un grandiose évènement historique, mais néanmoins dans le costume d'astronaute le plus laid et le plus encombrant qu'Harry n'ait jamais vu (bien que très efficace dans le domaine du soutien de la vie) - la confédération internationale vota l'abolition progressive du statut du secret. De 1692 à 2030, il aura été en vigueur 338 ans.

***

En 2033, Croaker mourut dans son sommeil sans n'avoir jamais pris sa retraite. Lézard décida que le moment était venu de révéler toute la vérité au sujet du département à la ministre de la magie britannique, Hermione Boot – première femme de l'histoire en poste. Lézard devint la nouvelle chef, et tous les agents devinrent connus des bureaux de la ministre, dans une véritable imitation du MI-5.

Toutes les données scientifiques recueillit au cours des 300 ans dernières années par les langue-de-plomb furent transmises à l'université Potter. Les autres gouvernements magiques ne tardèrent pas à suivre l'exemple.

***

Après que ses enfants aient quitté la maison pour tous les deux aller à l'université, en 2037, Harry démissionna de son poste à l'ONU et lui et Stephen déménagèrent en Californie pour accepter tous les deux des postes à la NASA – Stephen au département psychiatrique, Harry en tant que chef de projet scientifique. Plusieurs personnes affiliées à l'université Potter y travaillaient également.

Parce qu'utiliser les convertisseurs magiques dans les vaisseaux est quelque chose, mais utiliser le nouveau champ d'étude de la physique pour comprendre l'univers en est une autre. Cinq ans après La Réunification – qui, de manière surprenante, n'avait réellement causé des réactions extrêmes que chez les religieux extrémistes (de toutes religions confondues) -, le climat politique s'était suffisamment calmé pour le permettre.

***

Stephen, derrière toutes ses rides et ses cheveux blancs, sourit avec lassitude à son conjoint d'où il était couché dans son lit.

« Tu sais, Harry, au fond, ce qui sauva ton monde, ce ne fut rien d'autre que la vérité. Un peu de connaissance, peut-être, mais la vérité. »

Entouré d'Harry, de leurs deux enfants et de leurs sept petits-enfants, Stephen Mccloy-Potter mourut à l'âge de 102 ans, respectable pour un moldu, en l'an de grâce 2088, où à la fois l'ONU et la Confédération sorcière (devenue la fédération) étaient toutes deux devenues les véritables gouvernements planétaires pour les deux principaux peuples de la planète.

À 108 (134) ans, Harry se dit pour la première fois qu'il était maintenant prêt à mourir.

***

En 2100, les deux gouvernements s'unirent pour simplement porter le nom officiel du « Gouvernement Terrien ». Pour la première fois de l'histoire, il y avait une véritable gouvernance planétaire.

***

Il dut attendre l'an 2154, la mort de ses deux enfants et le développement de la technologie hyperdrive avant de mourir paisiblement dans son lit à l'âge de 174 (200) ans. Pas le plus vieux sorcier, mais il l'avait attendu longuement. On le découvrit un léger sourire aux lèvres, regrettant sans doute de ne pas avoir pu aller à la conquête des étoiles avec sa famille.

Ses trois petits-enfants toujours vivants eurent tout un héritage. Et pas simplement en bien matériel.

***

_Ce qui sauva ton monde, ce fut la vérité. Car qu'est-ce qu'est le savoir, si ce n'est véritable._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fin

**Author's Note:**

> ... commentaires?


End file.
